Shattered Memories
by Awoken Dreamer
Summary: Set after FFX-2. A new story begins as Rikku begins a new life on Besaid with the Gullwings and Tidus. However when an event takes place Rikku must learn to face the Ghosts of her past.. before they devour her completely. RikkuXGippal. M for Adult Themes
1. Prologue: My Story

The feeling of wholesome adrenaline gushed through the fledgling blonde Al Bhed heiress. Rikku stood on the platform of her airship, the Celsius, seeing an all too acquainted blonde ascend from the abysmal cerulean seawaters of Besaid. His customarily bristly hair had been smoothened by the water, and the beam on his face was all too utterly transmissible.

Rikku felt her feet begin to travel in the direction of the young Blitzer but abruptly stopped as a flash of brown hair diverted her gaze. Her cousin, High Summoner Yuna and finally been reunified with her vanished dearest. Rikku recoiled subconsciously as she watched Yuna share a passionate kiss with Tidus, tears of cheerfulness rolling down her face. The feeling of frost water being emptied over her body was all Rikku had felt.

'Fryd ec drec vaamehk... Zaymuicmo?_ ''_ Rikku whispered feeling peculiarly imprudent for her error.

Paine shot at glace over at her words. Rikku only spoke in Al Bhed when she needed to say something that no one could comprehend… however Paine did notice the abrupt modification in Rikku's distinctive overactive temperament. Rikku swiftly perceived this, and collected herself, putting on the counterfeit artificial smile she had worn since her journey began two years earlier. Paine frowned somewhat, not being fooled that easily. Just as Paine was about to question her friend, Rikku jumped off the airship. Rikku flowed gently to the ground, her eyes unfocused. With a gentle splash, she landed in the waist deep waters. Yuna turned around, and faced her cousin, bliss coated all over her face.

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted in elation, wanting to celebrate this moment with her closest friend.

Rikku opened her arms, and welcomed Yuna into the embrace.

"He's back!" Yuna whispered gingerly into Rikku's ear.

"I'm so happy for you." Rikku smiled lightly, feeling her world deteriorating.

Yuna felt the stiffening of Rikku's body, and pulled away slightly, just far enough so she could see her cousin's expression. Yuna's sharp eyes searched her Cousin, who carefully averted her eyes to the body of fish swimming nearby.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked, alarmed.

"Y.. yeah?" Rikku lightly stuttered.

"What's…" Yuna started, but was cut off of Tidus jumped and tackled Rikku.

"Rikku! I'm so happy to see you!" Tidus grinned animatedly, his smile wide.

"… It's nice to see you Tidus." Rikku grinned back, " But would you mind getting off of me? You're kinda crushing me!" Rikku giggled slightly.

"Sorry!" Tidus laughed, as he quickly jumped off.

Rikku chuckled nervously, standing up out of the water. Yuna watched her Cousin intently, who avoided her gaze.

'_She can read me to well. I don't want to ruin their love life. I could never do that to Yunnie. Or Tidus. I will never let them know of my feelings… or of my past… No, that's one thing that will ever live within me.' _Rikku thought, watching everyone start to celebrate, ' _Gah! Pull yourself together Rikku! Stop it! You didn't grow this strong for no reason!' _

She watched as they all emerged onto the sandy beach, as the Aurochs moved to the shore, Wakka and Lulu excited as well. Paine walked up behind Rikku, and gently nudged Rikku towards the shore.

"Look, I know something is bothering you. I won't ask what it is though… Cause I know you wouldn't tell me, until you're ready. Unless you want Yuna down your throat, relentlessly asking you what's wrong, you better just pull yourself together. Whatever it is, you can let go tonight when you're alone. Got it?" Paine said soft enough so only Rikku could hear.

Rikku nodded her head, admiring the insight that Paine had.

'_She's kinda like Lulu… No wonder I look up to her._' Rikku thought absentmindedly as she began to swim towards the shore as well.

Yuna took Rikku's hand into her own, and they began to walk back out to the water.

"Don't worry everyone, we'll meet you back at the village!" Yuna shouted cheerfully, as they all began to walk back to the village.

While Yuna was talking, Rikku dove under the salty water. She forced her eyes open, sighing inwardly in relief as she noted that her eyes were still conditioned for salt water. Under the water, Rikku carefully did a front flip, giggling to herself as a tickling sensation formed. Rikku broke the surface, as Yuna turned back around, her expression soft.

"Rikku…Sweetie… You know you can always talk to me, right?" Yuna pressed, taking Rikku's hands into her own.

"I…Of course." Rikku nodded.

"And as my Cousin and my best friend… you wouldn't push me away would you?" Yuna asked.

"Of course not! I love you Yunnie… I don't… I don't know what I would do without you… and I would…Never hurt you." Rikku sighed.

"Well the only way you could hurt me is if you keep lying to me. I know something bothered you back there, even though you look fine now." Yuna soothed, her hand pushing some of Rikku's loose braids out of her eyes.

"It's nothing... Really!" Rikku exclaimed, seeing Yuna's skeptical expression, "I just was really shocked to see him again, ya know? After all of these years looking for Him.. and after the whole Lenne and Shuynin thing… I don't know? I guess you're not the only one who has to get used to all of this again." Rikku chuckled.

"Oh Rikku…. Don't worry. The Fayth wouldn't dare take him away again… that was their promise! It may be a hard thing to get used to… but we're strong enough to start this new journey… but there's something else on your mind." Yuna noted.

"I guess… I guess I just got used to seeing you all the time… being with you all the time. I guess I'm worried that you and him will leave and I won't see you again." Rikku sighed.

"I won't be leaving, and neither will he. We'll be living in Besaid, you can count on that Rikku." Yuna encouraged.

"I know." Rikku smiled, pushing her feelings out of her heart.

"Good, now let's continue back to the party!" Yuna giggled, rushing off with Rikku following behind.

'_Let my story begin…' _

* * *

><p>Translation - Fryd ec drec vaamehk... Zaymuicmo= What is this feeling... Jealously?<p>

* * *

><p>Alright! So, this is only the Prologue to my story. I plan on making this story quite long and eventful. Keep in mind, I do have another story I am working on, so I will probably update this story once every two weeks, give or take. This story is a RikkuXGippal and TidusXYuna pairing, but my main character will be Rikku. I hope you will all enjoy this story. PM me with any questions, or visit my homepage (Facebook) if you have any other questions. Thank you for reading!~~<p>

+Awoken Dreamer+


	2. You Can Never Outrun The Past

~~ Well, it was kinda discouraging to see I didn't get any reviews yet… T_T but I do plan on continuing, because I did notice that in my stats… that 30 people read it! So for those 30 people… Please just take the time to write a review. I would really appreciate it! ~~

The first sunlight brightened up the darkness of the moonless night. Rikku yawned, and stretched her sore limbs. She cringed lightly as her joints popped back into place. Six months had passed since the fateful day that Tidus and been able to rejoin Spira and the Fayth had finally been able to stop dreaming for good. Rikku sighed at the memory, and the feelings she had felt. While it was true that in time the feelings had subsided, every once and awhile they seemed to intensify. Those were the days that she left the village, and couldn't be found for a day or two. Whenever she had returned, she had made sure that all the wounds she had received from various fiends were healed, and she looked perfectly okay. At first Yuna had over reacted and had scolded her for being so reckless. However, as the time went by, she finally just accepted it.

Today Rikku wished she was anyone but herself… but not because of her feelings for her Cousin's Boyfriend, but rather because of what the date was. Today was her 18th birthday. Rikku cringed, as she hopped off of her bed, and ripped down the calendar hanging on the wall of her hut and ignited it using a fire gem.

"There. That settles that." Rikku murmured.

She gingerly opened the door, and walked out into the spacious hut. She shared this hut with Paine and Yuna. Yuna and Tidus decided that they wouldn't live together until they were married, so that left the infamous Gullwings living together. Paine had decided to stay, only because she was tired of chasing down her past and decided to work on her future. Rikku struggled staying in one place for too long however, as she had never been in the same place for more than a couple months, not since the death of her Mom. Rikku tip toed down the hallway, careful not to wake Paine or Yuna. It was only about four in the morning, and she knew that no one would be awake yet, only her.

Her socked feet met the hard wood floor of the kitchen, as she grabbed some ground up coffee beans, and grabbed a metal pot. Rikku opened the wooden front door, and walked out into the campsite. She smiled in relief, knowing that she had never told anyone when her birthday was, so she never had to worry about having to celebrate. She stopped for a moment, realizing that wasn't entirely true.

"_I did tell…Him."_ Rikku thought for a fleeting moment.

That Him was known as Gippal.

'_He knew it anyways….after all we, we had been friends since birth… and he was… much more than that.' _Rikku thought, blushing slightly.

Walking to the small campfire set up behind the hut, she ignited some branches, and added some water from a nearby creek to boil, adding some of the grounds. She smiled as the delightful smell of coffee met her eager nose. She had never been a morning person, but nights of insomnia had left her with little choice. She pulled out her favorite mug, and poured the thick black coffee. She wrapped her delicate fingers around the steaming mug, and drank lightly.

'_Thank God for Coffee.' _Rikku thought.

She sat there in silence, watching the fire smoother out to nothing but red hot dancing embers. She poured out the left over coffee and water, walking away as it hissed slowly dying. By now, the sunlight was much more prominent, and she knew that Paine and Yuna along with the whole village would be waking up soon.

She re-entered the hut, catching her reflection in a mirror. She grimaced, seeing the dark circles underneath her bloodshot eyes. Her hair was a matted mess as some of her braids had come undone in the night, and her left over mascara and eye liner had run down her face, looking like black tears.

"God… I look like death." Rikku chuckled lightly, smiling.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say to yourself." A voice traveled down the stairs.

Rikku turned around to see Yuna walking down the stairs. Unlike Rikku, she looked wonderful.

'_Some people just get all the luck...' _Rikku thought.

"How long have you been awake Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Oh… I just got up a couple minutes ago actually." Rikku lied through her teeth.

"Is that so? Cause I could have sworn I saw a girl who looked remarkably like you outside our hut about two hours ago making some coffee." Yuna responded rather sarcastically.

"Oh. Well yeah. I got up for some coffee… but went back to bed." Rikku quickly covered up her lie.

"Sometimes coffee just isn't enough, huh?" Yuna laughed lightly, dropping the subject.

"Haha… Yeah." Rikku laughed.

With that Paine walked down the stairs too. She ignored the good mornings and went straight for the coffee.

"Well aren't you a pocketful of sunshine today aren't you?" Rikku asked teasingly.

"I could have slept later… but some idiot set something aflame earlier this morning and the smell woke me up." Paine said rather sharply, her red eyes locking into Rikku.

"Well… sorry about that." Rikku chuckled nervously.

"You're gonna be sorry." Paine mumbled as she sat down to drink her coffee.

"Anyways… Rikku! Paine and I have to head over to the other side of the Island today to look for something for Lulu. It's a special herb. Wanna tag along?" Yuna asked, as she began to fry up some eggs.

"Ummm… actually, I needed to do something today for Brother. Maybe next time." Rikku responded.

"What does he need?" Yuna asked, curiosity shining in her bicolored eyes.

"Some stuff for our Mixes. Besaid has some stuff I should look for. I'm gonna get washed up, and then go actually." Rikku smiled.

"Be safe." Yuna warned.

"Oh don't worry. I'll bring some potions and such with me. Besaid doesn't have that strong of fiends… not like the Omega Ruins or anything. I'll be able to handle myself." Rikku smiled, as she walked up the steps.

"She lit something on fire?" Yuna asked Paine the moment she heard the water running for the shower.

"Yes. I wonder what is was." Paine replied.

"Let's go check!" Yuna said excited.

"You can't just go into her room. That's a total violation of her privacy." Paine retorted.

"Look… you know sometimes she's really weird. I stopped asking, but she has me worried." Yuna responded.

"You know Rikku though… she won't say anything until she's ready so let it be." Paine answered back.

"Fine," Yuna sighed, " Since we're both ready, let's head out before it gets too warm outside." Yuna said, strapping her twin revolvers onto her hips.

"Let's do it." Paine smiled slightly, sheathing her blade across her back.

Rikku stepped out of the shower, and quickly began to dry off. Her fingers lingered on a scar… a deep scar, a scar that not even an X potion could have healed, located on her wrist.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

The feeling of sadness began to drown the young fifteen year old Al Bhed heiress. It had been precisely five years since her mother's death. And it was her fault. She had seen the most beautiful outfit in the local store in Kilika, and had to have it. It was Al Bhed battle gear, that was colored with deep burgundy and orange. It was perfect. The shorts were slightly longer than she was accustomed too, but the shirt was a half shirt, with a high collar, and it came with night time goggles. Since Rikku was about to begin going on treasure searches for lost Machina with her family, she thought it was due time for her first battle outfit.

The day that she was supposed to go with her Mom to Kilika, her Mother had felt like it was an odd day, and that they should stay in the Desert. Heart broken, Rikku had yelled at her Mom that she hated her and that she had broken her word before running to her room, and slamming the door shut. Rikku cried herself to fatigue, before she had fallen back asleep.

When Rikku had awoken later that night, she found that her Mother was not home. She walked through the empty house, calling for her father and her brother. No one responded. She hated waking up alone, so she rushed out of the house. As she exited she ran right into her best friend, who was three years older than her, Gippal. He came from one of the most respected families of the Al Bhed, and was a genius when it came to weaponry for the Machina. No one could believe the raw talent he had. Despite his talent, he longed to be a Crusader, to help fight Sin. However, he knew that this was an impossible dream due to his lineage as an Al Bhed.

As Rikku had ran into him, she looked at his face. It was not as happy as it always had been. In fact, he held nothing but remorse.

"Gippal, what's wrong? You look like you just ate some Shoopuf poo!" Rikku giggled.

"Rikku… I… There's been a horrible accident." Gippal responded.

"Accident?" Rikku asked, her playfulness gone.

"One of our boats was attacked by Sin… and we lost all of our crew members and Al Bhed on the ship." Gippal explained, tears filling up his one visible eye.

"Is that were Daddy is?" Rikku asked, knowing as the leader of the Al Bhed, he would be the one dealing with the chaos.

"Well… Rikku…." Gippal began to cry.

"Gippal!" Rikku responded, immediately embracing the older boy.

"It was coming home from Kilika… Rikku…. Your Mom… She…" Gippal couldn't finish the sentence, as Rikku gasped.

"… No…" Rikku forced out through trembling lips.

"Rikku…" Gippal whispered, seeing the realization hit Rikku like a ton of bricks.

"NO!" Rikku screamed, as she ran away.

"Rikku! Come back!" Gippal shouted, but his voice seemed miles away to the young girl, who sobbed for her lost mother.

Rikku now at age fifteen could still remember that day as clearly as yesterday. As the years went by, the a pain had only intensified. Her father, Cid did not blame Rikku for the incident, and did his best to try and reassure Rikku. Through many sleepless nights and even more tears… Rikku was finally able to at least leave the house and interact. Gippal and her had grown from best friends, to that of lovers. She craved his touch, the way he made her forget all about her past. However, tonight it was too much. Rikku took the blade of her weapon and pressed the cutting edge to the inside of her wrist. She winced at the pain of her skin being torn open, but didn't stop.

She watched the her red life supply as it began to pour down her extended arm, and drip onto her bedspread. She dug deeper, feeling white hot pain shoot through her, but still did not stop. She widened the cut, forcing her arm to stop trembling. She gasped as she felt the sudden release, as the main vain was sliced in half.

She felt herself shift in and out of consciousness, her vision becoming more and more blurry. She faintly heard the door of her room being kicked open, and the feeling of him shaking her slightly. His angel light surrounded him, as he got a tourniquet on, and applied potions slowly as to not rush Rikku's body into healing too quickly, and then becoming unresponsive.

"Rikku… Please… Stay with me…" Rikku heard faintly, as she closed her emerald eyes.

She awoke the next day, grimacing in the dull pain in her wrist. She looked down, and saw that she had been cleaned up, and changed into fresh clothes. Her bedspread had also been changed, and her wrist was bandaged up. Next to her, Gippal lay beside her in a gentle slumber, tear stains running down his face. Rikku slowly entangled herself from his hold, and packed her needed clothes. She packed everything, lastly putting on the necklace that Gippal had given her. It was a silver locket, that could only be opened with a special code in Al Bhed. When you opened the locket, a transparent image of herself and Gippal emerged, like a sphere of them smiling. Rikku could not bear to not have it. She slid it around her neck, and left a hand written note for Gippal for when he awoke.

Quickly, she ran out of the house. She ran to the docks and caught the last ride to the Moonflow. She had heard rumors of her Cousin traveling to become a Summoner. She would go and offer her assistance to her. The boat left the dock, and Rikku watched as she left the only place she had ever known. A sense of fear settled deep into her stomach, but she could not wait any longer. She couldn't see Gippal in pain because of her weakness anymore. As for the rest of her family… she knew that she would be missed but the faint words of her mother echoed in her heart.

' _Live each day like you're dying.' _

Well Rikku was tired of being in the same place. She had to get out, to see the world. The last thing she wanted was to look back, and think of all she could have done.

* * *

><p>- End Flashback—<p>

Rikku's eyes opened back to reality. It had been three years since she had left home. She had run into Gippal with Yuna and Paine on their journey, but had quickly left. She could see how he had looked at her, when she had walked in. She couldn't bear to see him hurt though, and they quickly left to the next town much to Rikku's relief.

Rikku slid the familiar necklace on her, and walked to her room. She got dressed in her usual outfit, and re-braided her long blond hair. Whenever she looked in the mirror, she saw her mother staring back at her. She was a mirror image to her. She smiled though, because she was thankful. Her Mother truly had been a beautiful woman.

Rikku looked out the window, and saw that her day dreaming had wasted a good part of the day. Sighing, she knew that it was too warm outside to go and get the herbs and ingredients, so instead she pulled out her music sphere. She casually flipped through the songs, until one song caught her attention. She turned it on, and put the volume on as loud as it could , and began to sing.

"Whew. It's sure hot out here, I'm glad we got all those herbs early!" Yuna exclaimed as she brushed off a couple drops of sweat off of the back of her neck.

"I agree." Paine chuckled, as they opened the door.

They both stopped as they heard the sound of music being played.

"Is that…rock?" Yuna asked.

"Rikku listens to… rock?" Paine asked, clearly intrigued.

They walked up the stairs, and heard the sweet soprano voice of Rikku singing along.

"She can sing?" Yuna asked, taken back.

"Well she is your cousin. I guess it makes sense." Paine shrugged, referring to Yuna's performances in Luca and in the Thunder Plains.

"My hands shake cause today…I know you're going to break my heart and…My life without you in it…Is a life not worth living….I'll be strong but i wish i was someone else, Anyone but me tonight…" They heard as they opened the door.

Rikku was sitting on the windowpane, her legs hanging over the edge. Yuna and Paine remained silent as they listened to the rest of the lyrics.

* * *

><p>All alone<p>

Tonight

And I wish I was strong enough to breathe

Without you

In my life

I wish I was anyone but me.

So I'll start to pretend I'm okay

But you should know by now that

My life is smoke and mirrors,

The one thing is crystal clear

That I'm the one wishing i was someone else,

Anyone but me tonight

Here I stand

All alone

Tonight

And I wish I was strong enough to breathe

Without you

In my life

I wish i was anyone but me.

Inside i start to fall apart.

And I'll pretend I'm holding on

So I guess I'll bleed in silence

I guess I'll bleed in silence.

* * *

><p>Rikku finished singing along as soon as the song ended. She stood up, and swung her legs back over.<p>

"Ah!" Rikku screamed in surprise.

"Geez, it's just us." Paine chuckled.

"I didn't hear you come in…" Rikku sighed, trying to get her heart to stop pounding.

"That was a really pretty song. Who sings it?" Yuna asked, smiling as she sat down on Rikku's bed.

"It's by a band called Madina Lake… A… friend of mine is the lead singer." Rikku said, struggling with the last part of her sentence.

"A friend huh?" Yuna smiled.

"Who's the guy?" Paine asked, sitting down next to Yuna.

"Guy? Guy!... There's no guy… I mean the lead singer is a guy… but me? No… I don't have a guy!" Rikku said completely flustered.

"Oh sure you don't… that's why you can't talk and you're blushing!" Yuna chuckled.

"Spill it." Paine said.

"I…," Rikku started, before realizing that she had forgotten to put the sleeves on, the sleeves that covered up her scar. She quickly put her wrist behind her back, covering it with her other hand.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked again.

"His name… is Gippal." Rikku forced out.

"Oh, that Lady's man we met in Djose?" Paine asked.

"I would never have guessed that you had feelings for him, the way you avoided talking to him and everything." Yuna chuckled.

"I… It's a long story. I don't have feelings anymore..." Rikku sighed.

"Well come on. I had to share my past with you two. Come to think of it… you don't talk much about yours." Paine responded, with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I just believe… that the past… it's like regrets. It's just better off unspoken." Rikku said as she shook her head.

Yuna was about to respond, until they heard a light knock on their front door.

"I'll get it." Rikku said, running down the stairs.

"Wait! Come back here!" Yuna yelled, as her and Paine rushed after her.

Rikku reached the door and flung it open, and gasped as her heart fluttered to her throat.

"Rikku…. Happy Birthday." The figure said, as he stood in the doorway with a wrapped box in his hands.

Yuna and Paine reached the door, seeing Rikku standing there in shock.

"Gippal…."

~~ There we go! The first official chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. So please Read and REVIEW~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	3. I Promise

~~ Okay, here we go with the next update. I know that some of you may think that Rikku is Out of Character a bit… but she'll be back! This is simply slowly going into her past, and then everything will be back to normal! Anyways, R&&R~~

The feeling of her heart pulsating to her throat was all that Rikku could feel as she stood in the doorway, the sun's rays making her squint her emerald swirled eyes. Her mind was so full of thoughts, yet they seemed to escape, as she was unable to pin any of them down with words. She wished that this was a dream… a really bad dream that she would wake up from any moment. She bit down on her lip hard… causing a small drop of blood arise to the surface. When the man before her did not disappear, she knew it was reality.

"Rikku... Is that really you?" Gippal asked, clearly taken back.

"I… Yes." Rikku stuttered.

The two remained silent, just looking at each other with wide eyes. While it had been true that they had run into each other at Djose, it was too brief to really sink in.

"You've…changed." Gippal murmured, as he lifted his hand to brush past a few stray braids that covered her left eye.

"As have you." Rikku whispered, finally finding her voice, her body trembling at his touch.

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted, coming to a halt right behind her, " Don't just run off like that when I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Ah. Lady Yuna, it is always a pleasure to be in your company." Gippal murmured as he bowed politely.

"Stop it." Yuna chuckled, as she turned crimson.

"Forgive me. I would think that you would be used to all those formalities now that you have saved Spira not just once, but twice." Gippal smiled as he stood up once more.

"Paine, my old comrade. How do you fare?" Gippal asked, as he lightly touched her arm, as he walked into their home.

"I am faring quite well, thank you." Paine replied with her trademark smirk.

"Gippal, what on Earth are you doing here? You're far away from Home." Rikku asked, as they sat down in the living room.

"I could say the same thing about you Rikku." Gippal shot back, making Rikku shift uncomfortably.

"Anyways, I had to make a special appearance. It's not every day a young lady turns 18." Gippal smiled as he winked, as he sat down next down to Rikku.

"It's your… Birthday?" Yuna questioned, her eyes shooting to Rikku.

"I…." Rikku sighed as she nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell us? We've been together for how many years now?" Yuna asked.

"There was never time for a celebration." Rikku pointed out.

"Anyways, I have more than one surprise for you. Come with me Rikku." Gippal said, as he stood and opened the door.

He chuckled as he saw the apprehensive look spread across Rikku's once elated face.

"I know you don't like surprises, but I promise you. You will like this one." Gippal murmured, as he gingerly took Rikku's hand into his own.

Rikku froze in place as she felt his touch through his leather gloves. Her eyes widened, as she felt suddenly very weak in her knees. She cast a look towards her two best friends, who came up right behind her.

"Don't worry Rikku. We'll be right behind you." Yuna reassured.

"Yeah, come on. Everyone likes Birthday surprises." Paine nodded, nudging Rikku forward.

Rikku shot one more glance to Gippal who leaned in, and whispered in Rikku's ear.

"Tuh'd funno cfaadraynd, E'mm hajan rind oui. Dnicd sa." (Don't worry sweetheart, I'll never hurt you. I promise.) Gippal murmured, making Rikku's eyes start to fill with tears.

Nodding, Rikku let herself be blindfolded, and escorted outside. With a quick tug, the blindfold was ripped off. Rikku cringed as her eyes became adjusted. She shielded away the sun with her slender hand, and gasped.

In front of the young Al Bhed Heiress stood Cid, her father along with every single Al Bhed she had ever known, which was almost all of them. The only ones she did not recognize were the ones that had been born while she was away on her journeys. As soon as the anxious crowd got a glimpse of Rikku, they all began to cheer. Rikku blushed heavily, her palms growing sweaty. All these people who made up her past, were the exact ones she had run away from. The death of her Mom had really uprooted all the Al Bhed, and that was all her fault. Rikku almost gave in to the survival instinct to run, but was stopped as her Father walked towards her. Rikku's eyes were wide, expecting to be yelled at, but instead Cid put her in an arm locking hold. Yuna and Paine exchanged nervous glances, as the crowd of all the Al Bhed became shockingly silent.

"Rikku… I have missed you, my Little Princess." Cid said through a cracked voice, and Yuna gasped as she saw a lone tear fall down her uncle's weathered face.

"Father…" Rikku hushed, gently rubbing his back, " I never really left you. I stayed right here." Rikku smiled lightly, putting her hand over his heart.

"You… look just like her. Your Mother would be very proud of the woman you've become." Cid murmured.

At his words, Rikku hung her head, her fists clenching tightly to her side, trying to stop the tears that were destined to be shed. Yuna shot a worried glance to her Cousin, who she noticed was struggling.

"Anyways, you know the Al Bhed custom… Even if we aren't at Home. When a girl of your status turns 18, she must be presented into our society. I have cleared this with the Village officials and Monks, and they are allowing it to be held here. So go and get ready, you also know of the huge party that will go on tonight as well." Cid chuckled, as he dispersed into the crowds, leaving Gippal alone with the Gullwings.

"Rikku, please don't be mad at me." Gippal said, as he walked towards Rikku.

"I… I am not mad. It's just a real shock, ya know?" Rikku said absentmindedly.

"The reason I did this was because I knew you would kick yourself later if you passed up this opportunity. Your mind may have said not to return Home, but once they were here, your heart could not have possibly said no." Gippal explained, as he ruffled his hair.

"No, you're right. I'm okay. Actually… I'm rather excited." Rikku smiled.

"Of course you are! Everyone knows how much Cid's little girl likes to dance and party. Who wouldn't enjoy a night of nothing but that?" Gippal laughed.

Rikku laughed a little, biting her nails nervously. Gippal was about to respond, when his eyes widened, as they locked onto her necklace. Rikku stood looking at him, seeing the huge mixture of emotions swirling around inside of him, just like his pupils.

"You know, you can undress my Cousin with your eyes as much as you want, but you don't have to do it front of me." Yuna scolded, her eyes hard. She didn't like him. Not one bit.

"Yunnie, you and Paine should go get ready for the party tonight! I'll be right there." Rikku smiled at her Cousin, who couldn't help but see an unfamiliar fire burning in her Cousin's eyes.

Nodding, Yuna turned around with Paine and walked into the Hut, closing the door lightly behind her. Rikku turned around to follow, but stopped as Gippal grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Rikku, come with me. I have a surprise waiting for you on the other side of the Island." Gippal smiled, holding out his hand.

Rikku looked at this young man, the one who she had left behind to protect, to save him from pain. His boyish expression made him look like a child in a candy store. His eyes were pleading for her to say yes.

Rikku mulled over the situation. Sure, maybe it was crazy to just go with someone she hadn't seen in years to find some mysterious object. Yet, she couldn't deny that the feeling of adrenaline that was surging through her at that very instant was very…addicting. Without thinking on it a second longer, she took his hand, giggling as the two ran out of the village, earning some very odd looks from the villagers.

* * *

><p>The green foliage blurred right past the two young Al Bhed. Rikku smiled as she remembered all the times Gippal and herself had gone off on adventures looking for Machina parts as young Children. Somehow, being with him seemed normal. Despite the fact that they had not stopped running since they left the village, she was not tired. She caught the wide grin on his face, and for the first time in years, she actually smiled back.<p>

"Rikku?" Yuna asked, as she walked out of her hut, confused to where her Cousin had gone.

"She just ran out of the village about ten minutes ago with that one Al Bhed with the eye patch." LuLu explained, sipping on some tea.

"What?" Yuna asked, surprised.

"He had said something about a surprise on the other side of the island. I assume that is where they are headed now." LuLu smiled at Yuna's concern.

"Yuna, Rikku battled against Sin with us. I hardly think that there is anything that Rikku couldn't take on. I know you are protective of her, but I have a feeling that maybe we don't know Rikku as well as we ought to." LuLu counseled, looking at Yuna.

"I guess you're right." Yuna smiled, walking back to her hut.

Yuna walked in, and closed the door a little harder than intended.

"What's wrong?" Paine asked, trying on clothes for the party.

"She just ran off with Gippal!" Yuna exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"Well it is her Birthday. Give her a little slack." Paine shrugged.

"I just…" Yuna stopped as she noticed three very important items on the kitchen counter.

"What?" Paine sighed in annoyance.

"She forgot her grid and her thief blades." Yuna whispered, picking them up.

"Well, in that case, we have a problem. Does Gippal even have a weapon on him?" Paine asked, rushing over.

"I don't know." Yuna said, holding the items.

"We better go find her, just to give these to her." Paine said, already out the door.

* * *

><p>Rikku gasped, as they reached the cliff that overlooked the Besaid Sea, and they weren't slowing down.<p>

"Gippal!" Rikku screamed, as he jumped off the edge, pulling Rikku right along with him.

"Bonsai!" Gippal shouted, tucking his legs in for a cannonball.

Rikku closed her eyes, feeling the wind surge around her, knowing she was about to hit the water.

'_Three… Two… One…"_ Rikku thought, as she felt her body become submersed into the surprisingly pleasant waters.

Her eyes shot open, and she giggled, seeing the tiny bubbles of oxygen swarming around her. Suddenly, she felt a body slam into her own, making her do a flip underwater. She chocked on sea water, and surfaced coughing.

"You big meannie! What was that for?" Rikku coughed, glaring at Gippal playfully.

"Tag. You're it!" Gippal laughed, as he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, it's so on!" Rikku smiled, diving into the water, planning her strategy.

Yuna and Paine froze as they heard the all too familiar high pitched scream.

"Rikku…." Yuna whispered, running off faster than before.

"Hold on…" Paine murmured, rushing forward too, her crimson eyes worried.

They followed the sound of the scream, and came across the cliff. They were about to jump in, when they heard the sound of laughter. They peered down, seeing Gippal alone in the water.

"Oh come on Rikku. You don't plan on actually winning this do you?" Gippal shouted playfully, slapping the water.

"Actually, I do." Rikku whispered into his ear, making him jump in surprise.

He turned around, but found that she had disappeared once more. Yuna and Paine watched, chuckling. Rikku surged to the bottom of the sea, and she pushed off the ground, launching herself into the air. She shot out above the surface, a good seven feet into the air. Gippal turned around, just a second too late. Rikku smashed into him, sending him to be sucked underwater in a huge wave.

Gippal smiled under the water, Rikku floating under the water. He reached out, gently stroking her face with his hand. Even under the cool water, Rikku could feel her face heat up. He was so close to her, she could see the color of his eyelashes. However, just as he moved too close, Rikku moved back. They broke the surface, and Rikku looked at him anxiously. She wasn't ready.

Gippal sighed, but smiled.

"It's okay Rikku. Just forget it, eh?" Gippal smiled, taking her hand and moving to the shore.

Seeing enough, Paine and Yuna quickly retreated back to the village, burning with curiosity.

* * *

><p>Gippal and Rikku shook off the water off of them, and began to walk towards the other side of the Island. Rikku got quieter with each step, her mind working furiously.<p>

"Why did you come?" Rikku asked suddenly.

"Because… after seeing you at Djose, I had to find you." Gippal murmured.

"But…" Rikku began, but was stopped as Gippal turned around, his eyes hurt.

"I loved you then Rikku, and I love you now. When I woke up, and found you gone, there was so much running through my head. You said that you were sorry for leaving the way you did, and said that even though it would kill me from the inside out, one day I could find that one girl, the one I've been missing out on. Well Rikku, you're that girl! I walked down every single road I could, trying to forget you. But, when it came to sleep, I would lie awake… and when I finally was able to drift to sleep, it was only because I had the comfort of knowing that you would be in my dreams." Gippal responded, his voice cracking.

"Gippal…"Rikku whispered, unable to say anything else.

"There's just been too many memories that I couldn't get out of my head… I have tried to live without you Rikku, but frankly every time I try to leave you behind in the past, I feel dead. I know you say that this was for the best, and your weakness only caused me pain, but I don't care what's best for me. I want you. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will always continue to fall for you. Rikku, I know you better than anyone else, even more than you do. Don't you remember how we used to lean on each other, how I was your pillar of strength that you ran to? Rikku, we have tons of memories that can't be erased. If I loose you again… I really don't know how I'll make it. Without you in my life, my life has no meaning. Even if we have to take it one step at a time, even if we have to regrow our lost relationship, I want to do it, because you're worth it!" Gippal explained, pulling Rikku into a tight embrace.

Rikku smiled lightly, holding her head against his chest.

"I would be willing to try…. But we have to go really slow." Rikku murmured against his neck.

"In order for this to work, there's one thing you're going to have to do." Gippal murmured, running his hands down to her lower back.

"Hmmm?" Rikku asked.

"You're going to have to face your past, just in order to keep in from eating you alive. You're going to have to learn how to forgive yourself." Gippal murmured.

"I… I will try. I just need to know, that if I throw away my past… that you'll be there at my side. There's so much I have hidden from Yuna and Paine. It's going to be hard." Rikku sighed.

"I promise." Gippal promised, placing his hand on the heart locket that hung on Rikku's neck.

"Thank you." Rikku smiled, as the two continued to the other side of the Island, and then to go back to prepare for the party to be held in Rikku's Honor.

~~ R&&R~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	4. Preperations

~~ Okay, so here we go with the newest update. I appreciate the reviews to those who are, and I guess that somehow I'm making the others who are reading it feel happy as well. I just want everyone to know that I'm going to continue this story to the end, and won't abandon it. I know that seems to be a problem with some Fanfic stories.~~

Yuna sighed a heavy groan, as she sat down on Rikku's perfectly made bed. Her eyes looked around the room, seeing the few items that Rikku had kept and put up. She felt bad that she was in her Cousin's room without her permission, but she suddenly felt like she didn't know Rikku at all. Her trance was broken when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up, staring into the face of Cid.

"Uncle!" Yuna smiled, embracing the older man.

"It's nice to see you again, my little niece." Cid chuckled lightly, holding her tight.

"I am so glad you showed up to surprise Rikku like you did! I know how much it must mean to her for you to be here to celebrate." Yuna smiled, as they say down on Rikku's bed.

"To be honest with you, I didn't know if it would happen or not. Gippal searched for her, and finally found out where she was. I haven't seen much of her since you defeated Sin." Cid murmured.

"Well… she was with me and Paine. We were looking for spheres…"Yuna began, but Cid put his hand up.

"That's not what I meant. You see… she left home without telling anyone where she was going right before she met you and joined your party on your Pilgrimage. It was only by chance that she had returned to our Home while on that mission. She wasn't going to come home. Then, she left again after you beat Sin, and I knew she was with her Brother and Buddy and you two girls, but it was rare that we talked." Cid explained, looking around the room.

"Why did Rikku leave the way she did?" Yuna questioned, she had always thought that it had been a planned thing.

"No one really knows, except maybe Gippal, but it's not like he would share. After the death of her Mother… Rikku was different. It was a really hard time for us, for all of the Al Bhed, but Rikku couldn't handle it. It took a solid year of tears and night terrors before she would even leave the house. She seemed to be okay most of the time, and honestly, I don't know if that was a façade or not. She's always smiling, always laughing and sometimes it's real, sometimes its not. She won't let anyone know either way. I thought that maybe spending time with you would be good for her, so I never sent anyone to bring her Home. I don't know if that was the right thing to do or not, but she's like her Mother. You can't force her to do anything. Then again, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, you have to know it all already. " Cid chuckled.

"How did Auntie die?" Yuna asked, evading his last statement.

"Sin." Cid sighed, putting his head in his hands, " She was coming home from Kilika. Rikku had begged her to take her to Kilika to buy this special outfit. Her Mother didn't want to go… she had felt like something was going to go wrong. Yet, seeing how distraught Rikku was about it, she had decided to go. On the ship coming back, Sin attacked. It killed everyone aboard." Cid explained, shaking his head.

"Oh my God…." Yuna gasped, putting a hand to her lips.

"Rikku… naturally felt responsible. I think she got over that, but she blamed herself. She began to spend a lot of time with her best friend, Gippal. They became unseperateable. Honestly, I would hope they would marry. His statue amongst the Al Bhed is almost near Rikku's. His family is highly respectable and wealthy. Yet, when Rikku left, she left him behind too. Now, I fear that the marriage won't work." Cid murmured, as he stood up, walking around the room.

"Well maybe there's still some ounce of hope. Just give her some time." Yuna smiled, thinking of her Cousin getting married.

"I just hope it goes through. As the next leader of the Al Bhed, she's going to need a strong and loyal husband." Cid responded back, holding Rikku's thief blades in his hands.

"Wait… Isn't Brother older?" Yuna asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. But… Rikku's raw talent for mixing and her natural thought processing… it's better than any Al Bhed. It was decided that she was next to take my place. What I'm worried about is her infatuation with that blonde kid you had on the ship with you. I don't remember his name, but he was the one that Rikku saved. " Cid responded, as he began to fix up the beaten blades.

"Tidus!" Yuna gasped.

"Yeah, that's his name. Sure, she never pursued him, but I could read my daughter well enough to know that she was falling for him. She will deny it, but she had feelings for that boy.. But who knows, eh? Maybe with Gippal here, she'll get her head on right." Cid sighed.

"That's impossible…" Yuna whispered.

"Well, anyway Yuna, I'll see you at the party tonight. Rest up, eh?" Cid laughed, as he walked out the door.

"Paine!" Yuna shouted, leaving Rikku's room.

"What is it now?" Paine sighed,

"Rikku is in love with Tidus… or was…" Yuna sighed.

"That makes no sense. She never mentioned that before." Paine shrugged, as she picked out her outfit.

"Rikku would have said something…right?" Yuna pressed.

"Look, Rikku loves you. She would never do anything to hurt you. It's likely she had nothing more than a crush on him. It's possible to think someone is attractive without ever acting on it." Paine responded, as she began to spike her hair.

"We are going to have to talk to her…" Yuna started, as Paine sighed loudly.

"She'll talk when she's ready. Now let it go and get ready, okay?" Paine snapped lightly.

"You're right…" Yuna smiled lightly, as she began to get ready herself.

* * *

><p>The sun had moved to the highest point of the day, and the heat was becoming increasingly intense with each step. Rikku however was used to the heat, as was Gippal as both of them hand mined through the Sanuba Sands, looking for lost Machina parts.<p>

Rikku looked at Gippal curiously, feeling guilty that the picture of a similar blond man popped into her mind. Tidus. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking of him, not now, not ever. Yet, she wouldn't stop. She would never tell anyone in fear that it would cause Yuna too much pain. Besides, Gippal had always been there for her, and she couldn't deny how attractive he had gotten.

He had changed his usual look completely around. His blonde spiky hair and grown out so that long bangs framed down to his chin, while the top and grown out to the base of his neck. He had taken off his eyepatch, showing the scar that trailed down from his eyebrow to half way down his cheek, although his eye was still usable. He had azure blue shorts on with one leg longer than the other, similar to Tidus' shorts length. Midnight blue flames ran up the left pant leg, straight to his black studded belt, which held the holsters for his twin daggers. He wore several chains on his pants that were all different lengths. As for his shirt, he wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, with a raised collar. On each of his forearms, he wore a similar shade of blue wristbands, with the symbol for Al Bhed on them. Finally, we wore a dark gray belt across his chest horizontally that held the Machina sword across his back, which was his main weapon.

She also noted that his dark tan had only become more intense over the years, and while his body had always been lean, he had really bulked up on the muscles, not too extreme, but perfect.

'_Maybe I fell for Tidus… because he's kinda like Gippal… in some ways…' _Rikku thought as they continued walking.

"Gippal…?" Rikku asked, looking at the sun.

"What is it?" Gippal responded, with a smile.

"The party is going to happen soon… we should be heading back eventually…" Rikku smiled. She didn't really care where she was, as long as he was right near her.

"Oh don't worry. We'll be back pretty soon. Trust me." Gippal murmured, as he slid his hand into Rikku's.

The two walked on a little further, until Gippal stopped.

"Do you remember when you were five?" Gippal asked.

"Vaguely." Rikku laughed.

"Well… when you were five you really wanted one thing for your Birthday. Do you remember what that was?" Gippal asked, trying to jog her memory.

"It was a…. Chocobo, right?" Rikku laughed lightly.

"Indeed. You wanted a Chocobo because," He stopped to use handquotes, ' They're big and fluffy and I wanna be like a queen riding around on one!'" Gippal laughed, changing his voice to sound like a girl.

"I so did not sound like that!" Rikku laughed.

"In any case, you didn't get one because of how the Al Bhed were discriminated against by Yevon. You seemed to move on easily, but I think you always wanted one." Gippal smiled, as Rikku's eyes got wide.

"So here you go, Happy Birthday my Queen, Rikku." Gippal smiled as he bowed playfully.

"Gippal!" Rikku screamed in excitement, running over to the giant bird that walked out from behind a rock.

"He's a special breed, only bred in Kilika. That's why he has an orange tint to the tips of his feathers. He hasn't been named yet, because he was the runt. They were going to kill him, but I knew how small you were, so I figured he would be Rikku sized!" Gippal grinned.

"Saffron." Rikku smiled, "That's gonna be your name. Do you like it?" She asked the Chocobo as she scratched its neck.

The obvious answer of approval came in the form of loud chirp.

"He is broken however, so let's ride him back." Gippal smiled.

Rikku looked at Gippal, with pure adoration in her eyes. Gippal had just fulfilled a dream she had since she was a little girl. His thoughtfulness brought a tear to her eye, which she quickly wiped off.

"Rikku, did I do something wrong?" Gippal asked, taking her hands into his own.

"No… this is perfect… thank you so much." Rikku whispered, as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

Gippal smiled, and placed her onto the Chocobo, and got on in front of her.

"Let's ride." Gippal shouted, as he urged Saffron forward.

* * *

><p>Rikku laughed into the wind as they traveled very quickly thanks to Saffron who was squeeling with joy the entire ride.<p>

Rikku found her arms wrapping around Gippal's waist, holding tightly and burying her nose to the base of his neck. She squeezed her arms, as she embraced the young Al Bhed warrior.

Rikku stayed in this fashion until they reached the gates to Besaid. Yuna walked out when she heard Rikku's laugh, and walked towards the gate.

"Gippal, knock it off!" Rikku laughed as Gippal tickled her off Saffron.

"Ooo, is that your big threat? So scary." Gippal chuckled, as Rikku feel off Saffron.

"You big Meannie!" Rikku playfully glared, rubbing her sore butt.

"There you are Rikku." Yuna smiled running over and helping Rikku to her feet.

"Yuna! This is my Birthday present from Gippal! I named him Saffron." Rikku gushed enthusiastically.

Yuna smiled with her Cousin, as she noted that Rikku seemed more like the Rikku that she had traveled with all these years.

"Excuse me Lady Yuna," Gippal said with a slight bow, " Rikku I must go prepare for tonight. I shall see you tonight, right? No running off?" Gippal teased.

Rikku slightly frowned at his poor taste in a joke.

"That's not funny…" Rikku murmured.

"I didn't mean it as a joke." Gippal said as he turned his back and began to walk into the village.

Rikku watched him walk away, feeling uneasy. Their relationship was fragile at best, should she even be spending time with him?

'_I'll only break his heart….' _Rikku thought sadly.

"Rikku… I talked with Cid today." Yuna said, as they began to walk into the village.

"It was about me… huh?" Rikku guessed, seeing how Yuna was looking uncomfortable.

"You still don't feel the way you did…. About any of it?" Yuna asked choosing her words carefully.

Rikku stopped in her tracks looking at Yuna. She knew exactly what Yuna was hinting at.

"I… I'm still confused on some parts of it." Rikku carefully responded as to not lie, but not tell the full truth either.

"What's happening to our relationship Rikku? You shouldn't have hid that from me.." Yuna soothingly responded, taking Rikku's hand into her own.

"I… There was Sin. We had to focus on that… and as for…Tidus…. I don't want him. He's a great friend… and I did have a crush on him… but that changed when I saw you in Macalania…" Rikku said, stopping as she saw Yuna's eyes widen.

"You saw that?" Yuna asked.

"I didn't mean to… I was really worried about you. When I saw.. I left. I knew that you had him, and that's how it was supposed to be. I just thought he was really attractive. What you felt for him was so much more real." Rikku explained, as they walked into their hut.

"What about Gippal?" Yuna pressed.

"I…. He… Oh Yunnie… I don't know!" Rikku laughed in frustration as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"There was something there… I loved him so much… but something happened. I really don't want to go into that today. We just got into an argument kind of… and I realized I was hurting him. My leaving destroyed our relationship, on both lover and friendship levels." Rikku opened up.

"Paine and I saw you…earlier with him in the waters." Yuna smiled, as it was Rikku's eyes that widened.

"You saw that?" Rikku copied Yuna's previous statement.

"You seemed really happy. It seems almost natural for you and him to be together…" Yuna giggled, blissful to be having their girl talks like they used to.

"It is… I just was so overwhelmed by his presence… by everyone's presence! I ran away from them, like you did when you left Besaid last year." Rikku pointed out.

"Ah. I think I got it now." Yuna smiled as she jumped onto Rikku's bed, laying on her stomach.

"And like, I don't even know what I'm doing! This whole coming out into the Al Bhed Society is like being wrapped up in paper and being offered to someone as the cut of meat for the day. I don't want to be courted, not yet! I like my freedom…" Rikku laughed, as she began to look in her closet for something… anything appropriate to wear.

"Oh. Talk about pressure." Paine responded as she walked in and joined Yuna on Rikku's king size bed.

"Ugh! I know, right? All these politics make my head spin." Rikku sighed as Yuna and Paine chuckeled lightly.

There was a knock on the door to her room, and an Al Bhed walked in. He looked different than the others, with his shockingly electric blue hair and his light gray eyes, with a black swirl in each.

"Lady Rikku, your outfit for tonight." The Al Bhed smiled as he bowed, and held out a large white box.

"Sho! Stop it… you're making me feel mature!" Rikku laughed, taking the package.

"Rikku. It's been too long, you silly little bird. How dare you take off without me?" Sho asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You would have just slowed me down." Rikku laughed.

"Psh, you could never keep up with me!" Sho chuckled.

"Oh, sorry. Yuna, Paine, this is my dearest friend, and adoptive brother Sho!" Rikku giggled, introducing the young man.

"Lady Yuna. It is a pleasure. And Lady Paine." Sho smiled, biting his lip ring nervously.

"Relax Sho. We don't bite…. Hard." Paine added.

"Haha, never mind her. Sho, what makes you look so different from the other Al Bhed?" Yuna asked.

"I'm only half Al Bhed. I don't even know who my parents are. Cid found me as an Infant and took me in and raised me as his own. And in return, I got stuck with her as my sister." Sho laughed, jumping back to avoid a playful slap from Rikku.

"If you will excuse me, you must get ready. And good luck… you're going to need it." Sho smiled wickedly before leaving the room.

"Oh, now that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Rikku grimaced, as her two best friends laughed in her expense.

Rikku sighed, as she sat down the box. She opened the lid, and gasped.

"What is it Rikku?" Yuna asked grinning.

"It's so… beautiful." Rikku murmured as she took out the outfit.

The outfit consisted of a long white dress, halter top style. It had bright orange and light orange articulate designs running up the bottom of the long gown to the bosom. There was a matching sash that she would lie around her waist that was a bright orange. The front was open with orange strings that brought the dress together. It also came with orange heels and a semitransparent white cape.

"Whoa!" Yuna said in awe, looking at the dress.

"That's so….not you." Paine said looking at the dress.

"No… but it's pretty just the same. I have to do this as my obligation." Rikku sighed, as she put in the box, and hopped into the shower, getting ready for one long night.

~~R&&R Please! Feel free to share any ideas.~~

+ Awoken Dreamer+


	5. Forbidden Love

~~~ Well, this story actually is getting reviews now! And I have also noticed that a lot more people are reading it. I feel oddly inspired, so I'll update early!~~

An aggravated sigh escaped the lips of a young Al Bhed girl, who sat on her bed looking at the most beautiful gown she had seen since her cousin's wedding dress. It was incredibly perfect. Too perfect. It made her sick to her stomach. She slid the gown over her head, as she tied on the sash. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and winced.

Rikku lost herself, seeing the girl that she portrayed at this very moment, but not even knowing who it was. It surely wasn't her.

"What the heck am I even doing?" Rikku groaned to no one, as she stood in her room all alone, while Yuna and Paine finished getting ready.

The sound of her door being opened, caused Rikku to snap out of her thoughts on how she could get out of her current situation, as Gippal barged into her room.

"Um, you could have knocked, ya know?" Rikku giggled as he closed her door.

"I can't tie this God forsaken bow tie for the life of me, and Cid is gonna have my neck in a few moments if I don't get it right." Gippal whispered, not wanting Yuna or Paine to know he was in Rikku's room.

"Silly boy." Rikku laughed as she shook her head, as her trained fingers began to tie the bow perfectly.

"I think I got us into a predicament that I never should have even looked at." Gippal muttered lightly.

"I know. This whole scene was never for us, was it?" Rikku crooned as she continued to tie.

"We both ran from this like two thieves into the night. Now, I brought this upon us. I thought we could just go through the motions… but Cid is getting really into this. There's no just going through the motions… he demands absolute perfection." Gippal sighed as Rikku finished his bow tie.

"Well, at least you get to dance with me. Besides, you've always looked dashing in a suit." Rikku whispered back.

"You look extremely gorgeous Rikku. I would use a better word, but it would appear that my knowledge of words is suffering at the moment." Gippal murmured, as he stepped closer to Rikku.

"Gippal…" Rikku questioned, her eyes widening.

"Let's make a break for it." Gippal murmured, as he held Rikku against him, as they began to slow dance in her bedroom.

"Oh Gippal… that sounds wonderful… but, we can't." Rikku sighed, looking into his eyes.

"Sure we can. Who's going to stop us?" Gippal whispered into her ear, as he leaned down.

"If we ran away, it would kill Pops. Besides… It's just going to be like this. You and me, on the dance floor." Rikku responded, pulling him closer.

"With a million of eyes watching our every move." Gippal sighed.

"You like the attention." Rikku joked, as he spun her in a neat circle.

"Please…With the way you look tonight, all eyes will be on you." Gippal murmured as he dipped her low, his face just inches away from Rikku's.

"Gippal…" Rikku sighed, her face turning red.

"Don't say anything." Gippal whispered as he slowly began to lower his lips.

Rikku closed her eyes, awaiting for his kiss. That is until a loud knock on her door caused them to be taken out of the moment. Gippal jumped back, as Rikku fell to the ground, without him holding her.

"One second!" Rikku shouted, as she urged Gippal out of her bedroom window.

"See you tonight." Gippal smirked, as he jumped out the window.

Right as his feet hit the ground outside, Tidus walked into the room. Rikku hastily turned around, trying to get the overpowering blush she was wearing to leave her face.

"You okay Rikku? We heard that thump all the way from downstairs… did you fall or something?" Tidus asked casually as he closed the door behind him.

"Ummm… me? No! I'm good… really! I uh… did drop one of my shoes and these damn heels weigh a lot so… that's what you had to have heard." Rikku spoke quickly, her back still to him.

"Oh alright." Tidus laughed, his usual airheadedness taking effect.

"So… what can I do for you?" Rikku chuckled as she turned around.

"I just want to talk to you. It's been awhile since we've just talked. I had to talk to you before you became officially a woman." Tidus chuckled.

"Oh shut up, would you?" Rikku chuckled, as she sat down on her bed as Tidus sat down as well.

"I can't believe how much you've grown. You've really changed Rikku." Tidus grinned.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that Tidus." Rikku grinned, seeing the regret showing off in his eyes.

"I missed a lot. Yuna is totally different too. I mean, I love her so I love the changes as well, but it would have been nice to watch it happen."

"Well… you can't feel bad. It's not like it was something you chose ya know? Besides, you've only been back for half a year. Think of how you were on Yuna's Pilgrimage at this point? We were at the Moonflow. Think of how you grew throughout the journey. That will happen again." Rikku smiled.

"I suppose you're right. I mean, I got to see certain glimpses of you and her… and Paine while I was stuck in the Farplane, but it was more like shattered memories… that I couldn't put back together. It seemed like I was there for an eternity, not only two years." Tidus murmured, his playfulness gone.

"Worry about it someother night… you get to dance with Yuna all night! That has to make you happy…" Rikku said, as she felt a pang of jealously surge through her.

'_No.. No… NO! I won't feel this way…. Stop it Rikku!' _Rikku thought as she suddenly felt as green as her eyes.

"True." Tidus smiled, as he immediately cheered up as he stood up.

"See you tonight." He smiled as he walked out of the door.

Rikku sat up, feeling her chest hurting. She was feeling torn, between the one guy she could never have, and the one that she would just hurt. Either way, someone was going to get unhappy, and she didn't like the idea of that one bit.

"Tyshed!" (Damnit) Rikku cussed in Al Bhed, as she stood up.

She quickly wiped away some of the tears that had found their way up to her eyes, and breathed in deeply. After collecting herself, she began to brush through her now dry hair. She left her hair down, parting her bangs to frame her heartshaped face. Her long blonde hair ended right at the small of her back, and the ends curled neatly. She grabbed some kohl colored eyeliner, and began to trace around her eyes. After darkening the area around both of her eyes, she began to curl her eyelashes with black mascara. The final touch to her eyes was a light shade of jade eye shadow. Next, Rikku took a gentle bronzer, and added a little sparkle to her already tan complexion. She choose a light red color for her lips, and finally hung the precious locket around her neck, for the first time clearly visible to anyone. She placed diamond hoops into her earlobes, and diamond studs into the piercings right above her hoops.

She looked out the window, and saw that the sun was setting. It was time. She opened the door, and gracefully walked down the stairs. Yuna and Paine were waiting at the bottom, both dressed formally. They stopped in the middle of their conversation as they heard Rikku's heels clicking on the wooden floors. They looked up, and gasped in shock.

"Rikku…. You're… breath taking!" Yuna gushed.

"Yuna's right… you look amazing." Paine nodded.

Rikku smiled at their comments, and gracefully walked down the stairs. It would appear that all of her training for this very day had stuck with her.

"I thought you were going to stumble down those stairs." Yuna laughed, as Rikku reached the bottom, grabbing the cape that she had left downstairs.

"What's really ironic, is I thought I would too." Rikku laughed, as there was a knock at their front door.

Paine opened the door, to see a very dressed up Sho standing in front of them.

"Damn Rikku. I thought you would have run off." Sho laughed as he walked in.

"I would have, but you know that would have been impossible in these heels." Rikku sarcastically replied.

"Hey, I'm only messing with you. You look amazing." Sho smiled as he walked over, taking Rikku's hands into his own.

"This is officially your last chance to make a break for it. Are you positive you can do this?" Sho asked, his tone suddenly very concerned.

"I am sure. It's okay Sho. You can stop looking like I'm going off to my death." Rikku chided lightly, a grin tugging on her mouth.

"As long as you're sure." Sho sighed, as he shook his head, " I'm here to escort you to the dance. Certainly, you are ready for the first dance?" Sho asked, grimacing as he felt Rikku's hand tighten around his.

"I… Yes." Rikku stated boldly as he escorted her outside.

Lighted torches lit up the Isle of Besaid, their glow illuminating through the night's falling. All of the Al Bhed lined up, standing around. They began to applaud as Rikku walked out into the night. Rikku smiled, and walked past them all, looking back one last time to see the reassuring smiled of her two best friends. She continued to walk down the Isle, until she was met by Gippal, who beamed to see her. He neatly bowed, as Rikku respectively curtseyed. He straightened his back, and offered his hand to Rikku. She could deny it, and then dance with the other respectable Al Bhed, but that was not was expected of her, or what she truly wanted. She placed her hand neatly into his, feeling her knees begin to grow weak. With a snap of his fingers, the Orchestra began to play a harmonious tone.

Rikku closed her eyes, letting the melody swim through her. Gippal lead the dance perfectly, keeping his movements in perfect synchronism. He held her close enough to make them one, and yet far enough so that she had freedom. Their eyes locked onto each other, and suddenly the whole world seemed to disappear before them. All Rikku could see was this young man, who she had left behind in the flow of time. She felt her heart begin to aflutter inside her chest, seeing the pure look of love that seemed to radiate off of Gippal.

The sound of the music coming to an end reached through to their ears, as Gippal finished the dance with a neat spin, and dipping Rikku down just as he had done in her bedroom, minus the dropping her part. The crowd began to cheer, as Gippal held the position trying to clear his head from the dance.

He gingerly picked Rikku back up, as the rest of the crowd was able to join in the party. Yuna came over and quickly embraced her Cousin.

"Oh my Gosh… that was amazing! I didn't know you could dance so well!" Yuna gushed.

"Years of practice." Rikku laughed, her head still fuzzy from the dance.

"May I have this dance?" Tidus asked, taking Yuna by the hand.

Yuna waved back at Rikku, as Tidus took her to the dance floor, right before he pressed an eager kiss against Yuna, who blushed but kissed him back. Paine was led away by Sho shortly after. Rikku smiled, watching them dance. Gippal suddenly came up from behind her.

"Let's go." He whispered into her ear.

Rikku jumped at the sound of his voice, and how close he was to her. She stole a glance to the crowd, knowing that she wouldn't be missed.

"But the dress…" She began but was silenced as Gippal held out her normal thief attire.

"Go change, and meet me outside of your window." He grinned, as he jogged to his hut, clearly to change as well.

As quickly as Rikku could run in heels, she ran into her hut, praying that no one had seen her. She kicked off the heels, and picked them up and she began to race up the stairs to her room, taking two steps at a time. She flung open her door, taking the dress off as quickly as she could without tearing the delicate fabric. She laid in gently back into the box, and began to dress into her usual outfit. Giggling, she jumped out of her window, seeing Gippal running to her window.

"Let's get lost… together." Rikku whispered, as Gippal took her hand and they ran out of the village.

They laughed until they got to the shore of Besaid, both falling onto the sand laughing hysterically out of breath.

"They're going to be so pissed if they find out you left." Gippal laughed.

"Correction. They're going to be so pissed if they find out we left." Rikku laughed.

"Ah. This is true." Gippal chuckled.

The two lay on the soft sand, hearing the tide come up onto the shore. Gippal rolled onto his side, leaning up on one arm, the other wrapped around Rikku who was snuggling next to him.

"You know, these stars tell stories." Gippal murmured as they looked into the velvet sky above them.

"Tell me one." Rikku asked lightly, averting her gaze to the numerous stars that lay overhead.

"Hmmm," Gippal murmured, scanning for one, " Ah there's one." He said pointing toward a mass of stars that looked like two eyes with a heart beneath them.

"Those stars represent a man named Haruki and a woman named Miyako. Miyako was a princess who governed over the night. She was rising the moon into the sky one night, when she saw the Prince of the day named Haruki who was removing the sun. They caught a glimpse of each other, and fell madly in love. The only problem was, they could only see each other when the other was going away. The pain grew and grew of this forbidden love. Miyako finally gathered courage, and met Haruki one day at sunset. Time became unbalanced, and froze as they kissed. Unable to keep the world in that state of Disarray, they both killed themselves right after they made love." Gippal paused.

"That's horrible!" Rikku gasped.

"It's not over yet. You see, the passion they felt made the Lord look upon them with pity, and made them into that constellation, so that they could be together forever, even in death." Gippal finished.

"I guess that's not so bad after all." Rikku smiled.

"They're kind of like us, destined to be together, being ripped apart, but finding a way to be together, no matter the cost. Even if it means slipping away from a party that is being held in your honor." Gippal murmured.

Rikku laughed lightly, and turned her face to look at Gippal. A shooting star fell down from the sky, and Rikku gasped.

"A shooting star!" Rikku gasped in awe, " Quick make a wish!"

Gippal thought about it for a few moments, before grinning lightly. He took his hand, and placed his fingers under Rikku's chin, and gently turned her face to his. An invisible thread seemed to shorted, pulling them together until Gippal's lips met Rikku's. They held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity, feeling the feelings of all those lost years surging through them. Gippal broke the kiss, and put Rikku into a tight embrace as she laid on top of his chest.

"Do you think your wish will come true?" Rikku asked after a few moments.

"It just did." Gippal smiled.

Rikku sighed blissfully as the starcrossed lovers watched the stars through the night, lost in eachothers' presence.

~~R&&R Please!~~ (=^_^=)

+Awoken Dreamer+


	6. The Past Uncovered

~~ I can't believe how much I've written for this story. I could see this story easily becoming a long story… Maybe 30 chapters or more, if I can get a little motivation… ^_-~~

The early sun's rays awakened the two young Al Bhed lovers, Rikku and Gippal. They stretched their sore muscles, realizing they had fallen asleep on the beach.

"Erm…. Good morning." Gippal murmured as he stifled a yawn.

"Sand is so soft… how could it be this hard on your body to sleep on?" Rikku grumbled as she popped her neck into place.

"That sounds really painful…." Gippal grimaced.

" Actually, it feels really nice." Rikku giggled, seeing Gippal's expression.

"Guess what, Rikku." Gippal smiled, looking at her.

"Chocobo butt?" Rikku teased, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You slept through the night." Gippal smiled as he brushed her loose hair strands out of her face.

Rikku's eyes widened. This was entirely true. Since her departure from her Home four years ago, she was lucky to get a couple hours of solid sleep before waking up, and then drifting back to sleep on and off. She had not opened her eyes once since she fell asleep… in Gippal's arms. This was not the first time they had slept together, although they never had slept together sensually. They both were waiting until they were ready for that, and the time never presented itself.

"You're right." Rikku said thoughtfully as she stood, wiping the white sand off of her.

"Do you think they noticed that you never came home last night?" Gippal questioned as they began to walk back, hands interlocked.

"God I hope not. I'll never hear the end of it…" Rikku chuckled, thinking of how Yuna would act.

"You're 18 now though; you can make your own choices." Gippal replied with a shrug.

"You know what the real problem is?" Rikku asked a few steps later.

"Do share." Gippal responded, turning his gaze to her.

"I've spent too long in this place… and I think I'm sinking into this village. I've grown to have relationships with everyone here… and therefore I care what they think. Strange…" Rikku laughed.

"Let's break out soon then." Gippal laughed.

"Where would we go?" Rikku asked quietly as they entered the gates to a still sleeping Besaid.

"Anywhere. I don't care, we could go anywhere with my airship! I've got people in Djose, and your family will be in Bikenel Desert. We can go to somewhere greener, like the Calm Lands, somewhere warmer like Sanuba Sands. Up in the Mountains of Gagazet, or down near the Oceans in Kilika. I've got a piece of Gill, so how about we flip it when we want to leave?" Gippal asked, enthused.

"As long as we're going somewhere together, I don't care." Rikku smiled, as they walked to behind her hut, to her open window.

"I'll have to leave today though… But I'll be back as soon as I can." Gippal frowned, watching the smile fall off Rikku's face.

"Do you really have to leave?" Rikku pouted.

"There's some business I need to attend to there… my men sent me a message through the Commshepre network. They wouldn't really go into detail, mostly because we still don't trust New Yevon and I guess they found a sphere located in the trials under the Temple. Whatever was on that sphere, they don't want New Yevon to know, so they put it in my personal vaults for me to pick up, and to take to you to evaluate." Gippal explained, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around.

"I guess you have to go then…" Rikku sighed.

"It'll only be for 48 hours sweetheart… then I won't be leaving again. I just have to get everyone organized without me there. " Gippal murmured, as he put both arms against the wall to the hut, trapping Rikku.

"I guess I'll survive…" Rikku replied, looking at Gippal.

"Just open the locket… that'll get you by until then." Gippal whispered, leaning down and capturing Rikku's lips.

Rikku automatically responded, probing his lips with her tongue. Gippal quickly obliged, allowing Rikku to take control over the kiss. He pressed her against the wall of the hut, as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He growled in appreciation, as he ran his fingers through her untamed hair.

Rikku pulled back, her lips still just inches away from Gippal's, just so she could see his eyes.

"Had to make sure that lasted you until you returned." Rikku whispered.

"You sure you didn't mean that it had to last you?" Gippal chuckled as he kissed her.

After a few moments, Gippal gently placed Rikku's feet back on the ground.

"I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere." Gippal smiled, as he walked away.

"Gippal?" Rikku questioned.

"Wha…?" Gippal started, as he turned around but was silenced as Rikku jumped into his arms.

"I don't want to let you go." Rikku replied, increasing the hold.

"Rikku?" Gippal asked, suddenly worried.

"It's just… what if something happens to you? What if New Yevon found out somehow… or …you disappear… ?" Rikku questioned, her eyes watery.

"I won't disappear! Rikku… is this about your Mother? Or Someone else who disappeared?" Gippal questioned, his tone leaking with worry.

"Both! She left to do something for me… and never came home! As for Tidus… I just saw how much it hurt Yunnie! What would I do if you didn't come home? I know I left you…and I am so sorry. I was selfish, but I can't regret that, because I love how I was able to grow and reach new relationships with everyone, mostly Paine and Yunnie." Rikku babbled.

"Rikku… I don't hate you for what you did. I'm just glad you're here now, with me. All those paths we took made us stronger. As broken as each path seemed to us, they lead us right to this moment, with you with me." Gippal hushed, stepping back from Rikku, "And I will return to you, I promise."

"When are you leaving?" Rikku whispered.

"Right now actually. I have my airship all ready to go." Gippal responded.

"What's on your mind?" Gippal asked, seeing her expression.

"Can we keep… us on the down low? I just don't want everyone to know just yet…" Rikku asked, quixotically.

"No, I agree. As soon as your Pop finds out, it's going to be insane. Everyone will be in our business, pushing us towards marriage and kids, and end up destroying us. As a Legendary Guardian, and as one of the women who saved Spira again from Vegnagun, everyone will be watching you. I was hoping you would feel that way." Gippal smiled, as he let out a sigh in relief.

"Well, I'm going to make some breakfast. I'll see you when you get back." Rikku smiled, as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Be safe." Gippal smiled as he turned his back, and walked to the shore.

* * *

><p>Rikku watched him until he got out of sight, and then walked to the front of her hut. She took out the hidden key, located beneath a rock, and let herself in. She smiled to see that Paine and Yuna were still both asleep. Rikku took out some flour, and milk and eggs and began to beat up some pancake batter. Although no one would guess it, Rikku was an amazing cook. She never really cooked however, just because it wasn't necessary. However, she was starving, and pancakes sounded the best as a comfort food. She turned the water on to boil, and began to brew some coffee. She turned her attention to the pancake batter, as she grabbed her music sphere, and plugged in her Machina earplugs. She started to dance around the kitchen, sliding across the floor in her socks. She giggled, remembering the way Gippal had kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss, not even close, but it felt wonderful just the same.<p>

"Every time we touch, I get this feeling…And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side." Rikku sang out with her music sphere, spinning in a tight circle, smiling from ear to ear.

Rikku was so into her music, her dancing and cooking, she didn't even hear as Yuna and Paine walked down the stairs, shocked by the smell of food. They turned around the corner from the stairs as Rikku started singing the same thing, as the verse reoccurred in the song as she ran and slid across the floor. Dancing, she opened the cupboard, grabbing three plates for the Pancakes. With a neat flip of the frying pan, she flipped out the pancakes onto the plates, and poured the coffee.

Rikku turned around, to go wake up her best friends, and gasped in surprise to see them. She tugged out her earbuds, blushing lightly.

"Erm, good morning! I thought you two would be tired from last night, so I thought I would make breakfast for a change." Rikku smiled.

"Well that was thoughtful." Paine smiled, as she sat down still in her cacti boxers and green tank, as she began to sip her coffee.

"I love you Rikku." Yuna smiled thankfully, as she was the one who usually made breakfast. She too was clad in her pajamas, which were pink capris with white Moogle's on them, and a sleeveless pink shirt.

Rikku looked down, seeing that she was still in her thief outfit. Normally, she would be downstairs in her orange pants with Chocobos on them, with an orange sports bra. This did not go by unnoticed by Paine.

"How the hell are you already dressed?" Paine asked, still groggy.

"I don't know, I just am…" Rikku smiled.

"When did you even come home? We lost you in the crowd, and didn't see you for the rest of the night. We came home without you, and we were going to wait up for you, but we crashed." Yuna asked with a yawn.

"I must have come home right after you guys then. You were all asleep when I got home." Rikku half lied.

"So… How are things with Gippal?" Paine asked with a smirk.

"We….Um, we're good. He just left though, he had some stuff to do at Djose, something about a sphere." Rikku smiled as she sipped on her coffee.

"Just good?" Yuna pressed, smiling suggestively.

"Yunnie! Don't look at me like that!" Rikku said, blushing lightly.

"Will he be back?" Paine asked, looking up sharply.

"He said he was going to be back…" Rikku replied distantly.

"Rikku! You are so in love!" Yuna giggled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Love is such a strong word…." Rikku said, as she snapped back into reality.

"Are you two a couple?" Paine asked.

"No, we're just… Um, this is really hard to explain… It's a really long story." Rikku cringed.

"We have time." Yuna pointed out as she put her dishes into the sink.

"Yeah, we want to know, because you are our friend." Paine nodded.

Rikku ran her finger around the rim of her drained coffee mug.

'_I said I would forgive myself… I promised this much to Gippal. If I keep running from telling them all about my past, I'll never face this. If I want to get all of this off my chest… I have to tell them.'_ Rikku thought.

"Okay." Rikku replied after a few moments.

Yuna sighed in relief, glad that Rikku was going to talk to them. Paine nodded, and stood up to follow Rikku and Yuna into Rikku's bedroom. Rikku sat down on her bed, joined by Yuna and Paine. Her fingers twitched nervously, and she bit her lower lip anxiously. After taking a deep breath, she looked up at her two best friends, waiting patiently.

"When I was 10, my best friend, my Mother died. She was attacked on a ship coming home from Kilika, by Sin. She was in Kilika because she was buying me something I really wanted, that I had begged her for. I was really hurt when she wouldn't go with me to buy it, so I told her that I hated her. She left to surprise me with that battle suit, but it cost her very life." Rikku paused, hearing her voice become strained.

"I blamed myself… for years over it. Sometimes, I still do. Pops did his best to be there for me… but as the leader of the Al Bhed, he could only devote only so much time to me. I can't say I blamed him, I know he did the best he could. So, I spent every day, all day with my best friend. Gippal. He's three years older, but he was there for me. Our relationship grew and grew, and we eventually became a couple. It was wonderful, we were made for each other. Him and myself have tons of memories, doing random stupid things just because we could. We were always on an adventure. He kept me distracted from the loss of my Mom… but it didn't always work." Rikku paused, closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Oh, Rikku. You don't have to continue if you can't…" Yuna began to soothe.

"No… I have to get it out." Rikku replied as she opened her eyes, burning with determination.

Rikku paused, as she untied the strings that held the sleeves up on her arms. She removed the sleeves, her hand covering her left wrist.

"This is why I had to leave… Gippal… and everyone behind and join up with you Yunnie… on your Pilgrimage." Rikku paused, as she left her hand fall, as she turned her wrist upside down.

Yuna and Paine both gasped. Even though it had been four years, the scar still was very visible. It was about an inch in width, and two inches long.

"Rikku…You didn't." Yuna gasped, her eyes shooting to her cousin.

"I… did." Rikku said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"You must have been planning on really killing yourself… if a cut was deep enough to not even be erased by a potion." Paine murmured, looking at Rikku.

"Stop that! Both of you!" Rikku glared yanking her wrist back, " I don't want your sympathy. Don't look at me ' Oh poor little Rikku'. This action may have broken off my ties with my family… and may have shattered my heart and Gippal's… but it led me to you both. I won't regret what I did… because the outcome was worth it!" Rikku spoke firmly.

"Why didn't you tell us? I knew something was wrong when you woke up on the airship all the time." Paine asked.

"And on my Pilgrimage." Yuna nodded, remembering.

"Because…I was so ashamed of myself. I mean… wouldn't that have been like very selfish of me? Here you were, on a journey to save Spira from Sin, ready to die. And then on our other journey… both of you were searching for something. I was supposed to keep everyone happy, that's what I do. When I can't make myself happy, I want everyone else to be. To bring up something like my attempted suicide… that would have been a major mood killer." Rikku sighed, putting her hand to her locket.

"How did you survive? That cut, it sliced through your brachial artery. You shouldn't be alive." Paine murmured.

"After I cut through my main vain, and was about to bleed out… Gippal found me. I passed out, so I'm not entirely sure how we fixed me up. All I know, is when I woke up the next day, I was changed into clothes that weren't covered in blood, my bedspread had also been changed, and his wrist was bandaged with mine. I think he transferred some of his blood to my body. When I saw those tear stains that ran down his face… I knew my weakness was hurting him. I couldn't bear that… so I had to leave. I thought I could give him a chance to find someone new, someone better for him. In the end, all I managed to do was screw things up. That's why we aren't a couple right now… that's why we're just friends. Our relationship was destroyed, and all we're doing right now is rebuilding. A relationship… might break the already fragile one we have now." Rikku explained, only somewhat lying.

"I don't know if I trust him…" Yuna murmured.

"Yeah, I mean, he's a cool guy and all, but he's a heartbreaker." Paine warned.

"Yeah, I know." Rikku lied. Gippal wasn't like that, they just didn't know him.

Yuna put Rikku into a loving embrace, and kissed her cheek.

"You have me now, so no tears. You won't be alone, so please, if you ever feel sad, talk to me." Yuna smiled.

"I have your back too, Rikku." Paine nodded, as both girls left Rikku alone in her room.

* * *

><p>Rikku was about to get out to pick up some herbs, but was interrupted as her Commsphere in her room lit up, with Gippal on it.<p>

"Rikku!" He shouted, jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"Hey! How did you make it to Djose so quick! Man… I kept telling Buddy that the Celsius needed a serious upgrade!" Rikku smiled, as she took the sphere and sat in on her bed.

"What is it?" Rikku asked, seeing his anxious expression.

"Well Rikku, do you remember where we used to look for buried machina parts?" Gippal asked.

"Yeah, and we were made fun of for it. We never found anything." Rikku chuckled.

"Well, they should be the ones getting laughed at now! Nhadala found some interesting readings coming from that area. Basically, it's a war Machina used over 1000 years ago in the war against Zanarkand and Bevelle. It's power is dormant, however, it could contain vital information!" Gippal explained excidely.

"No way!" Rikku nearly screamed as she started to bounce on the bed on her knees.

"And… I need you to go and retrieve it. I don't trust anyone else to handle my Machina… I mean, the Machina," Gippal coughed at his innuendo mistake, " So, what do you all say? A quick little trip down to Djose? Two days, max. Sho would be able to take you here… and then we could return together?" Gippal smiled.

"Well… it's perfect timing! Paine and Yuna are going with everyone to Luca for a blitz tournament… I could pretend to feel ill, and stay home! I'll leave when they do, and we'll be back before they come home!" Rikku grinned wickedly.

"That's my girl. See ya soon then!" Gippal winked as he disconnected.

Rikku looked at the door, thinking of how her plan would go through. Little did she know, that she might be coming home the way she had planned.

~~ I love reviews… so keep it up!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	7. Operation: Sneaky

~~ Okay, so… I'm feeling oddly inspired to write… so, I'm thinking I'll update twice this week, or more. We will be reaching a slight climax in the upcoming chapters, so grab a box of tissues, your favorite snack food, and sit down to enjoy the show XD~~

Rikku sat on her bed, looking at the now blank Commspehere. When she had heard about the blitz tournament, she was all up for going. She loved to Blitz, and adored to watch the sport. Now, all of that seemed irrelevant. Rikku bit her lip nervously, she hated to lie to Yuna and Paine…. To everyone for that matter. However, seeing as Yuna and Paine clearly didn't trust Gippal, and Yuna clearly didn't approve, there was no way that Rikku could just say,

'_Oh hey, Sorry guys. I'm bailing out on you to go be with Gippal…' _Rikku cringed as those hollow words echoed in her mind.

'_Heh. Fat chance that would go smoothly.' _Rikku thought.

She opened her bedroom door, and crept as silently as she could down the hallway, which didn't turn out as well as she would have thought, because as she was walking down the wooden stairs, her socked foot slipped on the edge. Rikku screamed as she began to fall. Her hand reached for the banister, but she missed and ended up rolling down to the base of the stairs.

Yuna and Paine both came running out of their adjacent rooms, after hearing Rikku's scream. They looked as the bottom of the stairs, seeing Rikku laughing, laying on the ground.

"Did you fall down the stairs?" Yuna asked as she rushed down the stairs.

"Oh my God… that was absolutely horrible!" Rikku gasped out between her uncontrollable laughter.

"Are you hurt?" Yuna chuckled, Rikku was always falling down or getting hurt somehow.

"Just my pride I think." Rikku smiled, standing up.

She looked at the already dark shadows of bruises beginning to form on her arms and her legs. She looked like she had just gotten jumped. Or…

* * *

><p>*FlashBack*<p>

Rikku suddenly stopped laughing remembering that there had been one, who had caused more than just bruises on her, he also had almost taken out Gippal's eye. It was Buddy's younger Brother, Yuji. Gippal, Yuji, and herself had grown up together being the best of friends. It was after her Mother's death that their relationship began to falter. Rikku of course loved Gippal, but when Yuji found this out, he grew to be jealous. It had been said that if anything happened to Gippal, Yuji would be the next in line for Rikku to marry. Rikku hated the idea of any type of arranged marriage. Although she didn't look like it, she wanted to marry for love, to have a real family.

Right before Gippal had announced he was leaving for the Crimson Squad as soon as he could, Yuji had tried to take advantage of Rikku. She of course rejected him, but he didn't want to take no for an answer, and did all he could to force him on her. Gippal had heard her screams and had to come to her rescue, but Yuji had his own thief blades out and had sliced upward, nearly taking out Gippal's eye. Cid had run in, hearing his baby girl crying and had seen this. He had stripped Yuji of all his merits as an Al Bhed warrior, and had banished him. It was said that Yuji had drank himself to death , which made Rikku sad. Yes, she had almost been raped by him, but she knew that if she could have the chance, she might have been able to save him.

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind?" Paine asked, seeing her friend in deep thought.<p>

"Just thinking about someone…" Rikku responded.

"Gippal?" Paine suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Well yes, but not really. You know how you had your ties with Baralai, well still do.. but with Nooj and Gippal?" Rikku mused as she opened the cabinet for a glass cup.

"Yeah, what about it?" Paine asked, taken back by her response.

"I had a similar thing once upon a time, just take out Nooj. So, it was me and Gippal and a guy named Yuji. It was a love triangle from Hell. I loved Gippal, who loved me, but Yuji wanted me. Long story short, Pops had always thought an arranged marriage would be best for me. Gippal was of course the first pick, then Yuji would be the next. Well… Long story even shorter, Yuji didn't want to be second, he wanted me… and made that painfully clear. He did some bad stuff and was exiled from the Al Bhed. No one knows what really happened to him, though some say he drank himself to death in depression. I don't know if I really agree with that, but you know, if I had the chance, I could like to talk to him… maybe save him." Rikku explained with a light smile.

"Arranged marriage? Surely that's not how it is now? You can't marry Gippal! He's so not fit for that…" Yuna exclaimed.

"And you just turned 18, what's the rush?" Paine asked with a concerned glance/

"Nawh, that tradition has been broken. Pops has awhile before he dies, so I have awhile before I have to find 'Him'." Rikku chuckled.

"Would you have married Gippal if things had been different?" Paine asked, probing.

Rikku scrunched her face in thought. She was still really confused if she was still just crushing on Gippal, or if it was love.

"I honestly don't know, Paine." Rikku shrugged, as she swallowed her glass of water quickly.

"But I have to go talk to Sho before he leaves. I'll be right back!" Rikku smiled as she ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>As she walked down to the hut where Sho was staying, thinking about Gippal. She stopped as she walked into the foresty area about 10 meters away from the huts. She scaled up a tall tree, using her thief blades to dig her way up. Finally, she reached the very top, and sat on the branch, her back against the back of the tree. Her fingers clinged to the locket, as she whispered the words.<p>

"Oui'mm hajan pa ymuha." (You'll never be alone)

With that, the locket opened up. An image of Gippal and Rikku smiling and laughing and kissing played before Rikku's eyes.

"Gippal, Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we could be? Where this fling could go?" Rikku asked to his image.

"To be honest, I'm really confused about all of this. Yes, I love you, but I never thought you would feel the same way back, not after what I did to you.. I know we're both scared, but I can't fathom the idea of you being with anyone else. I really wish if I knew if this was love, or just a crush." Rikku murmured, rubbing her temples.

"I just don't know about love Gippal…. I really wish I knew. It's almost like I'm holding back, like I always do… but I don't know what else I can do. I guess I'll just have to talk to you when I get to Djose…" Rikku sighed, closing her eyes as she closed the locket.

"You're going to Djose?" Sho asked, as he jumped onto her branch, causing Rikku to jump.

"Shhh!" Rikku scolded, putting a finger to her lips.

"Ah. Miss Rikku is up to no good… well what do you need me to do then? As your brother, I have to make sure that you don't get caught." Sho smiled, playing with his lip ring.

"Here's the deal. I need to go to Djose to help Gippal with a Machina thing. Everyone here is going to a Blitz tournament for two days out in Luca. So… I'm going to be ill. You're then going to take me to Djose, without telling anyone where I am, no matter what." Rikku explained.

"Why not just tell them about Gippal, Rikku?" Sho asked, looking at Rikku.

Rikku sighed, and cast her gaze to the ground.

"Because they don't approve of him for me. But you know what… I've been good all of my life… now, I can't help but to think what the Hell. Why not take a chance? So what if I have to do what is best for me, myself and I? I need answers from Gippal about a lot of things…. And maybe I want a little adventure of my own. I've been stuck here, watching Yuna's life grow right before my eyes. Am I jealous of her? Maybe a little bit… Sometimes it just feels like I could never measure up to her! She's the princess of this small little Island, the savior of Spira, and just look at her! She has perfect skin… Perfect hair…. She's never too harsh or too demanding… and secretly I wonder if Gippal had the chance, if he would try to date her!... I mean she's the Queen of Spira, and I'm just the girl next door." Rikku sighed.

"Don't say that! Sure, Yuna is freaking hot, but so are you! And don't forget, you are the Princess to the Al Bhed. You are important too!" Sho argued back as they walked back into the village.

"I guess… I shouldn't feel so upset about it. I should be happy that she was Tidus and everything is finally going well for her, Paine too! I just…. Ugh! Why can't I have a happy ending too?" Rikku sighed as they opened the door to her hut.

"You will! I mean, it's like what Paine said ' People who want a happy ending, have to write their own." Sho replied, changing his voice to sound all monotone.

"Hahaha… She doesn't sound that depressed!" Rikku howled with laughter.

"I guess you would know better than me, although that girl can dance!" Sho smiled.

"Awww, you falling for her?" Rikku teased as Sho blushed.

"Not even!" He smirked.

"That would be really weird, we would almost be related then!" Rikku giggled.

"So, tell me what you really want about 'Him'." Sho whispered.

"I'm not saying!" Rikku giggled as she stuck out her tongue.

"Don't make me force it out of you." Sho smirked.

"Psh, bring it!" Rikku smirked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You asked for it!" Sho yelled as he tackled Rikku.

"You jerk! Get off!" Rikku laughed as he landed on top of her, as she hit the hard wood floor.

"Tell me!" He laughed as he began to tickle her.

"Sho… Stop it… I mean it….!" Rikku giggled as she squirmed to get out of his hold.

"Don't until I get it out of you!" Sho smiled as he pinned her wrists to the floor.

Rikku stiffened, her playfulness gone.

"Get off." She glared. She hated being held down.

"Not a chance sweetheart." Sho smirked, unable to see the change in her behavior.

Suddenly Rikku shot her legs up, and launched Sho off of her as she kicked him hard in the gut. He slammed against the cabinet, and looked up clearly pissed.

"What the fuck?" He growled, wiping away a thin line of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Don't. Ever. Try. To. Hold. Me. Down." Rikku growled, her body trembling.

"Shit. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to remind you of that night with Yuji." Sho murmured, walking slowly over to Rikku.

"No… I'm sorry… I over reacted." Rikku sighed, falling to her knees as the adrenaline left her.

"It's okay." Sho grimaced, as he felt his dislocated ribs snap in and out of place.

"I'll fix you up! Don't move!" Rikku exclaimed as he picked him up and placed him on the couch.

"Like I could even if I wanted to…" Sho sarcastically smiled.

Rikku ignored his comment, and ran up the stairs to her room. She slid the bracelet that had been Shinra's invention on her wrist. It was a bracelet that all the Gullwings had to wear all the time. It had a Commshpere on one side, while it their Grid for their dresspheres on the other side. She ran out of the door, and jumped off the balcony to skip the stairs.

Rikku quickly activated the White Mage dressphere. Her body glowed white as her usual outfit was replaced by white robe and boots with purple and orange flames on the sleeves, in her hand stood the Spiked Rod that Yuna had used on her travels.

"Forgive me." Rikku sighed, as she cast a Curega on Sho.

"Ugh!" Sho grimaced in pain as the spell began to work.

"This is going to hurt a lot…" Rikku muttered, as the magic snapped all the ribs back into place, causing Sho to grip the couch in pain.

"Yeah… Um…. Hold on. I've got a better idea." Rikku thought for a moment.

She flicked her wristband, and activated her Alchemist dressphere.

"That's…. better…. Makes you look…. More like…. Us." Sho forced out between gasps.

"Yeah, well… stop talking. I have an idea. This is going to either stop the pain immediately, or could kill you. I've never tried this mix before…" Rikku explained.

"Go for it…" Sho smiled through the pain.

"Are you sure?" Rikku asked, biting her lip.

"You're….gifted… I trust you…" Sho nodded.

Rikku breathed in a deep breath, and quickly grabbed two items out of her stock. She mixed them together, and sat down as she poured the concoction down Sho's throat.

"Well… If I'm gonna die… at least this stuff tastes good." Sho smiled.

Within a few moments, Sho stopped breathing heavily, but was breathing just the same.

"Rikku… it worked!" Sho shouted jumping up from the couch.

"Phew." Rikku sighed as she fell down onto her knees.

"What did you mix?" Sho asked, stretching.

"An elixir and a Hero drink." Rikku responded.

"That could have turned out bad… A Hero drink can be used to instantly kill an enemy…" Sho sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! I warned you!" Rikku laughed.

"So… Tell me! I think you owe me now…" Sho responded, indicating that she should sit down on the couch next to him.

"Fine… You know what I really want? I want to blow Gippal away… amaze him with everything about me. I want to spend each day and night with him, holding him close. I want to see him down on knee… asking if he could marry me. That's what I wish for…" Rikku blushed.

At the end of that statement, Yuna and Paine walked in the door, just back from picking up some needed materials down from the market.

"That's really deep Rikku, why couldn't you just want something simple, like a good one night stand with someone you don't even know? At least that could happen!" Sho chuckled.

"Oh stop it. You don't even know how annoying it was being on that airship, CONSTANTLY turning Buddy down. I mean geez, like I would ever have sex with Yuna and Paine nearby. Like… Hello! Totally personal... Speaking of which, why am I even talking to you about it?" Rikku glared playfully, throwing her hands up.

"True. It's hard to talk about something you've never done." Sho smirked.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I don't know why I ever tell you a single thing. Keep this up, and I'll break you, again." Rikku responded, her face blushing with her hands on her hips.

"Well, hey, the Sun is setting. Yuna and Paine should be home soon from the market. I'll you tomorrow, sicky." Sho smiled, as he left the hut.

Rikku walked up the stairs to her bedroom, and lay down on her bed. She felt rather excited to be sneaking around, like she always used to. Sure, a layer of guilt had build it's way into her stomach, but she ignored that.

"You got your happy ending Yuna, now it's time for mine." Rikku whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>On the bottom of the stairs Yuna and Paine stood. Their presence had not been known to anyone, but they had returned when their bracelets had flashed, saying which Dressphere Rikku had been using. Being worried, they had retunred home early, to see that everything was okay.<p>

"Well I guess we got worried over nothing." Paine mumbled, as she walked up the stairs.

"She probably just was showing them to him, you know." Yuna smiled, as she walked into her Cousin's room.

Yuna laid on the bed, next to Rikku who instincitvaly curled around Yuna like a child.

"She's really adorable when she sleeps, ya know?" Yuna whispered.

"Are you going to stay with her tonight?" Paine asked.

Yuna and Paine had taken turns sleeping with Rikku spontaneously just in case Rikku woke up from a bad dream.

"Yes." Yuna nodded, as she wrapped her arms lovingly around Rikku, who moved into her Cousin's embrace, who laid awake.

Most nights Rikku was fine, and there was no concerns. Unfortunately… Tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights….

~~ Step one of the Climax Walk. Are you ready? Right here, Right now, Rikku starts her own story!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	8. Rikku's Resolve

~~ So, I gotta say that I suddenly gained some motivation to write, so here we go. Like I mentioned in my previous chapters, we are reaching a climax. Get ready for it!~~

The serene night breeze shifted into the open bedroom window of Rikku's room. The moon lit up the area in a peaceful manner, which was perhaps one of the reasons why Rikku had fallen asleep so early. Yuna laid next to her Cousin, watching her closely while she thought about a lot of things.

"You know Rikku, I'm really glad that you let me in. I can see your justification in why you hid everything… I just guess I never really knew. You were by my side, throughout everything, ya know? Nights like this remind me of all those ones where you held me as He would haunt my dreams. No matter what, you were there for me. I can't believe how selfish I was. Surely, you had to be going through problems too, and I just was so blind. Now, the only thing I want to do is show you how much you are loved… I promise Rikku, from here on for as long as we live, I will be there for you more." Yuna whispered into the night.

Her concerned eyes shot to Rikku, who began to tremble. Thinking that she was cold, Yuna cradled her closer, only to pull back feeling how sweaty Rikku was. Yuna watched helplessly as her Cousin entered a state of danger, that only could be treated by running the course, because after all, the last thing you should do to someone who is having a bad dream is to wake them up…

* * *

><p>Running. It always seemed like Rikku was running. She was unaided, and that was painfully obvious. The walls that surrounded her seemed like a labyrinth located in one of the Temple's Cloister of Trials, but she was by herself.<p>

"How the Hell am I supposed to find my way out!" Rikku shouted into the maze, only getting greeted by an eerie echo.

The lights in the Temple had been removed, and the only light that Rikku had was by a torch she had found and had lit using a fire gem. Her footsteps grew faster as she began to jog through the maze. After a few turns, Rikku realized that she was completely lost.

"Oh Yunnie… Why aren't you here!" Rikku cried out.

"Because I had to sacrifice myself to save the world." A ghostly voice echoed back to her.

Rikku dropped the torch that remained aflame, even with all the pyreflies swarming around her in a cold breeze. Rikku gasped, and took steps backward until she hit the wall. Before her eyes stood her beloved Cousin, forming in the Pyreflies.

"Yunnie…. No…." Rikku screamed, running forward with her hand outstretched.

Similar to what had happened to Yuna with Tidus, Rikku flew right through Yuna, who smiled sadly.

"Thank you for trying to save me, Rikku. Unfortunately…. It just wasn't enough." Yuna whispered as she faded away to black.

"No… that's impossible! We defeated Sin!... Right?" Rikku groaned as her head begin to swim in confusion.

"Or… was it all just a dream?" Rikku wondered aloud, tears sparkling off of her eyes.

She found her feet moving on their own, as she wondered further down into the maze. Her eyes locked around her, into rooms. What was in these rooms, Rikku didn't know, and didn't want to find out. At the end of the passageway, a dim light began to shine brightly. Its radiant light began to warm Rikku from in the inside out, and she rushed towards it. Inside the light, Gippal stood with his hand reaching out a smile on his face. She smiled widely, and ran. Her smile began to fade however when she realized that despite how fast her legs were moving, she wasn't gaining any ground. Gippal let his hand fall down to his side, casting his gaze to the floor. With a sigh, he looked up at Rikku, who was desperately trying to reach him.

"It's okay Rikku…. You're always too far away…You could never love me back…" Gippal whispered, as he proceeded to fade away.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Rikku screamed as she lunged through the air, crashing into the hard stone floor, all alone. Her tears began to flow freely now, she was truly alone. No Yuna, No Paine… No Gippal.

She flinched when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she spun around, casting her tear soaked eyes up to the figure.

"Big girls don't cry." The figure chided lightly, brushing away the tears.

"Tidus…" Rikku gasped.

"It's okay. Let go… we are all dreams, you… me…. Everyone. Please rest Rikku." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Stop!" Rikku screamed pushing away from Tidus.

"What's wrong, don't you want me?" He grinned, taking a few steps toward her.

"No… This is all wrong! You're in love with Yuna… and I…" Rikku shook her head trying to make sense of something… anything.

"All this will end… just take my hand. Death will be the complete liberation… from all this confusion." Tidus murmured, as his face began to melt away.

Rikku looked in horror, as the man stood before took her hand.

"Yuji!" Rikku shouted, backing away.

"Fooled you huh," He grinned evilly as he began to advance towards Rikku, " I'm here trying to warn you. Things are going to get really tough, and all those things you saw, will happen." He grinned maliciously

"No…"Rikku whispered, unable to move as she was stuck in paralysis.

"Just warning you… Now, as repayment…Just one last kiss." He grinned as she fought against his hold.

"You can't! You're dead!" Rikku shrieked.

"Just like Tidus, not everything is always as it appears." Yuji sighed, as he leaned closer.

"Ramb!" Rikku screamed.

* * *

><p>Her eyes shot opened, as she screamed "Ramb" both in and out of the dream world. Yuna instantly shot up and called for Paine as she was still learning Al Bhed, and Paine was fluent.<p>

The warrior ran into the room, still clad in her PJs with her giant sword in hand. The way that Yuna had screamed had instantly made her assume the worse. Rikku was breathing heavily, clinging tightly to Yuna. Paine's expression immediately softened at this, and went to the other side of the bed, rubbing Rikku's back soothingly.

"Yunnie…" Rikku sighed, tracing her fingers across Yuna's face.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked, seeing Rikku pale.

"Oh thank God… You're real!" Rikku sighed in relief as she ran her shaking fingers through her sweat dampened hair.

"Of course I am…" Yuna said with a confused expression.

"Well… It's just… This wasn't a dream… Well maybe it was… But… Maybe not? Damnit!" Rikku growled in frustration.

"What happened in this dream?" Paine asked, ready to analyze it.

"I was stuck… in a maze…. Like in a Cloister of Trials… Only, I was all alone. I… called for you, Yunnie… and you came…but, you were…dead." Rikku shuttered, " I only know that because when I ran to you… I ran right through you, before you faded. The next thing I know, I'm walking down a hallway with many doors… that I refused to open. By this time, I wasn't even sure if Sin had been killed… I was so confused. I couldn't tell heads from tails. Yet, when I saw this bright light at the end of the tunnel.. I felt alive. I rushed towards it… but as soon as I got to it, it disappeared." Rikku explained, leaving out the part about Gippal. That would just spark a conversation she didn't want to go into about love.

"And then?" Yuna asked, watching as Rikku began to pace the room.

"I was alone…crying. I was so scared… when, Tidus appeared, right? But…it really wasn't Tidus.. it was like the guy, who turned out to be Yuji took control of Tidus? Like Shuynin did to Baralai? I think? Anyways… he told me that he came to warn me…that all this was going to happen… everything I had seen. He then… tried to kiss me. I told him he couldn't do that cause he was dead…and he said ' Just like Tidus, not everything is as it appears.' What the fuck is that supposed to mean! And what if it was just a dream, why am I stuck having to have them all the damn time! Maybe I like to sleep too!" Rikku angrily shot out with a punch to her wall.

"So… it's like those dreams that Yuna was having because of Shuynin." Paine responded after a few moments of silence with Rikku's back to them.

"Or was just a bad dream." Yuna responded, with a thoughtful look on her face.

Rikku wasn't listening to them. She looked at her knuckles that had hit the wall, that were busted open and slowly clotting. They hurt, but the physical pain she welcomed over her emotional distress. Was it really the dream… or did it have to do more with the fact that she was scared that she would lose Gippal?

'Why do I keep denying the truth? I think about you all the time… and to feel this fear… Gippal, I love you.' Rikku thought earnestly, as she turned around.

"I don't feel great…" Rikku cringed.

"Aww, come here honey." Yuna signaled as Rikku lay down on the bed.

"Yunnie… I think I'm going to pass on going to Luca. I think I need to just sleep and relax." Rikku lied, beginning the motions.

"Do you want one of us to stay with you?" Paine murmured, cleaning off the tear stains that ran down Rikku's face.

"No… I'll be okay. You guys have to go." Rikku smiled innocently.

The sun had already begin to rise, so Yuna and Paine nodded.

"We're going to get ready. As long as you're sure." Yuna smiled.

"I am. Really. Go cheer for both of us." Rikku smiled as she hugged her Cousin goodbye.

"I love you, you know that, Right?" Rikku smiled.

"Of course." Yuna smiled, with a light kiss on her cheek.

"You watch her Dr. P. She'll get way into the game if you don't." Rikku smiled as she embraced Paine lightly. Paine never was really into hugs.

"Just feel better." Paine mumbled as she and Yuna closed the door as they left.

Rikku sighed.

"Operation Sneaky accomplished!" Rikku smiled as Sho quickly entered the house.

"Alright. Are you ready?" Sho grinned as Rikku took his hand.

"Let's do it!" Rikku giggled as they began to run to the exact opposite side of the Island.

Lulu heard the shuffle of footsteps, and turned around as everyone was walking to the new Steam powered ships. All she caught a glimpse of was Sho running into the woods, thankfully Rikku was much quicker and had made it across before Lulu had turned around. Lulu's suspicious eyes squinted, but she said nothing as she turned around and slightly jogged to catch up to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rikku and Sho made it to Sho's secret airship. It was rather tiny, and could only really hold four people. It did not have a Cabin, which greatly reduced the size of the ship, it was however extremely fast. Rikku ran over to the radio and began to blast some a new type of music new to Spira known as Screamo. Being satisfied, Sho quickly charged up the engines, and took off towards Djose Temple.<p>

Within an hour's time, they arrived. Rikku jumped off of the airship, only to be picked up and swung around by a very enthusiastic Gippal.

"You're just in time! We're having a party! You wanna join in?" Gippal grinned as he held Rikku.

"What type of party?" Rikku grinned back.

"A real party. Not that fancy shmancy type. The one with Machina Techno, Screamo, and booze." He grinned.

"Count me in!" Rikku grinned after thinking about it for a few moments.

' _A couple of drinks really shouldn't hurt, right?'_ Rikku thought as Gippal led her into the Temple that was all dark inside, with tons of people dancing and drinking.

Rikku smiled as she ordered her drink. Within a few moments the Hypello passed the drink down the counter, as Rikku took a sip. Rikku may be tiny, but she could handle alcohol all the same. She sipped her drink until Gippal took her by the hand to lead her to the dance floor. He had picked the best song to dance to, the way that Rikku and him loved to dance, dirty. She turned her back to him, as they ground into each other with the rhythm of the song. Rikku put her hands up behind her head, wrapping them around Gippal's neck as he slid his slender hands around her waist. Their tan skin sparked even in the dark with the streaks of sweat. As the song ended, Gippal took Rikku by the hand and led her out of the Temple and into the now night sky. Time had melt together in that party, and Rikku realized that she had just wasted the day dancing and drinking. Did she regret it, not a chance.

"Rikku… I need to tell you something really important." Gippal said as he took her hands into his own.

"What is it?" Rikku asked, her sobriety returning as her two drinks had begun to wear off.

"I've done some serious thinking…. and I've come to the realization… that I want you to be my girlfriend." Gippal murmured.

Rikku's eyes widened.

"I know what you're thinking Rikku… but I want to give this another shot… Please?" He asked, running his hand through her loose braids.

"I… I need to think about it, okay? Please, just give me some time?" Rikku pleaded for Gippal to understand.

"I was expecting that… it's okay. Sleep on it…or whatever." Gippal sighed unable to keep all the disappointment off of his face.

"Gippal…" Rikku sighed, unable to comfort him.

"You know Rikku… I thought I gave enough of me to you. I thought that I would finally be worth it to someone… All I want is love, why can't you just love me back!" Gippal shouted, his eyes full of pain.

"Gippal… I do… I just… I don't know!" Rikku argued back, suddenly putting up her defenses.

"You love someone else, don't you? You love Yuna's man." Gippal grimaced.

"No! I don't love Tidus…" Rikku glared.

"Then what is it? Why can't you see that I need you by my side? Why can't you see that I want you!" Gippal pressed.

"Gippal! Stop it! I don't want to talk about this right now!" Rikku mumbled as her head started to ache. This was going all wrong.

"You know what? I need to be alone." Gippal sighed as he turned away, leaving Rikku standing alone.

She fell to her knees, wishing that she had not lied to Yuna. Oh how badly she wanted to talk to her, to be with her to see what she was doing wrong… not that it would help because Yuna didn't approve.

'_Maybe that's why I'm struggling… because I know I'll have to hide it from Yunnie…'_ Rikku thought as she stood back up.

"I know! I'll go find that Machina. If I can get it back to him all by myself, maybe I can make him smile… and maybe it could have answers to everything about my dreams..." Rikku thought aloud as she grabbed a Hover, and began to go out towards the desert.

The wind blew in her face as she raced down the long empty stretch that would lead her to her desired location. On the journey, her mind began to work furiously.

"I'm scared to know if I really want these answers… because finding these answers means that I will have to forget all that I have ever known… again. Yet….I know, I've lost who I am… who I should be. I wish I could…but I can't understand why my heart is so broken…Rejecting Gippal's love. If I can get through this… to get past this numbness of ignorance, then maybe I could get to the bliss of truth." Rikku spoke to herself out loud as she reached the campsite in the Bikenel Desert.

She found the campsite empty, not to her surprise. She hoped off her Hover, and began to walk across the cool sand. Her Machina beeped as the reader said that it should be nearby.

"What?" Rikku said perplexed, as her radio and equipment suddenly shut off, and couldn't be reactivated.

"Maybe I should go…" Rikku thought as she looked around, suddenly very nervous.

Just as she took a step back, the ground began to shake hard. Rikku screamed as she fell to her knees, quickly running to escape the giant whirlpool of sand that was being sucked down as the floor opened. Rikku cursed her luck, the Machina was not dormant…. It was completely active.

As its clawed hands reached the surface, it pulled its way out of its sand grave. It stood massively tall, and Rikku shuttered. It was like Vegnagun all over again, only this time, she was alone. She couldn't run, there was no telling what the Machina would do.

"Ahaso Tadaldat." The Machina began to chant as it activated its weapons.

"Just my luck…" Rikku grimaced as she dove to the side to miss one of its sharp blade claws.

Rikku caught her breath and began to observe the Machina. Unlike most, it held no magic ability, just what appeared to be very large hands with blades coming off each finger. The blades were a good three feet long each, and were a bright orange color.

Rikku began to dance with the Machina, sidestepping its attacks just so she could learn its moves. As large as this weapon was, it was still just a Machina, which meant it could be taken apart.

Rikku planned her attack, and rushed in towards the Machina to steal the parts that could disconnect the beast. She was shocked to find that she had no idea what she was doing. As many Machina as she had built, this one was completely foreign to her. The Machina suddenly lurched forward, and slammed into Rikku, causing her to fly backwards and hit the ground hard. Rikku groaned as she put a hand to her broken ribs, as a thin line of blood ran down her chin from her mouth.

"This Machina is learning from me, just like I'm learning from it. There's no way I can salvage this thing. I'll have to destroy it, and hopefully the inner information grid will still be accessible." Rikku said aloud as she wiped away the steady stream of blood.

She opened her stash, and pulled out a frag grenade first. She threw the grenade, and gasped in shock as the Machina grabbed the grenade and threw it away from itself before the Grenade had a chance to explode.

"Tyshed!" Rikku groaned, as she jumped back to avoid the knives. This task was becoming more and more exhausting as her body grew tired. She reached a bloodied hand into her pouch and sighed as she felt the broken glass. All of her potions had been shattered when the Machina had rammed into her.

"Great, now I'm really screwed." Rikku chuckled.

She watched the Machina as it began to perform a new attack, one that Rikku and yet to see. It's claws submersed into the sand, as it became very still. Rikku put her guard down, thinking that it had shut down. As she walked towards it, the blades suddenly shot up right at Rikku's head. She screamed and put her arms up, grimacing as 10 very deep gashes found their way into her forearms. Rikku fell down to one knee, her fist catching her complete fall. She looked at her bracelet, mentally slapping herself for taking off all of her dresspheres before she started to drink, thinking that it would be really bad if she activated one while she was intoxicated. She did however have the Commsphere.. but who could she call? Yuna? No way…. Yuna would be furious that she had lied and had gotten into this mess. Brother? She hadn't even spoken to him since their last fight, as she was sure he'd ignore her calls. Gippal? No…she couldn't. He was probably down at the party drinking and celebrating…trying to forget about the love he had to live without. Rikku assessed her situation. She was close to blacking out from blood loss. She knew she had eternal injuries, and as her vision started to become blurred, she knew she had to do something, quick… That's when the plan hit her.

For whatever reason, her radio began to work, and in her goggles, Nhadala's face appeared.

"Rikku! I'm glad I got in early, your monitor has been shouting off warnings for a while! Where are you, and are you okay? We have no way to reach you, all of our equipment is down!" Nhadala shouted, as her image cut in and out.

"Damm ajanouha... Res... E's cunno." Rikku murmured as her signal cut out.

Rikku took out dark matter, a highly dangerous and lethal concoction that had ultimately defeated Sin's hard-shell, and had allowed them access to Yu Yevon. This substance would take down anything.

"So, if I throw this, you'll just dodge or throw it. So… I guess I'll just have to take you down… with me!" Rikku shouted, as she ran towards the Machina.

Time stood still, memories of Yuna, Gippal, Paine, Tidus, Her Father… Her Mother, everyone flashed before her eyes with every step. The Machina struck out, and a blade impaled Rikku, straight through her stomach. Rikku screamed, and began to cough up masses of her life supply. With her final efforts, she launched the Dark matter, giving the Machina no time to do anything but take the hit. Rikku launched a hard kick at the arm on the Machina that held her as it broke off. Rikku fell down into the soft white sand, as it began to turn crimson as she lay bleeding out. The dark matter ignited, its blast igniting the air as the Machina was destroyed into bits, as scrap metal flew in every direction. Rikku was blown backyards from the blast, and landed as her body bounced a few times across the sand, before coming to a halt. Rikku closed her eyes, falling deeper into her unknown fate of death, her sacrifice to save Spira.

* * *

><p>Gippal stood in his office, his head in his hands.<p>

'I was too harsh… How could I have said those things to her? She's probably up in her room crying…' Gippal was thinking, as Nhadala burst into the room, tears and sweat pouring down her pale face.

"Gip! There's been an accident!" She shouted, gasping for breath.

"What' happened?" Gippal asked running over. No one should be with the Machina for another couple hours.

"It's Rikku…. She went to get the one Machina…. But…" Nhadala wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Gippal was already running to his Machina Sand Motorcycle. He jumped on, and raced down through the sands. Tears flowed out of his eyes and left into the wind as he surged forward.

He reached the site of the battle, panicking at what he saw. Sharp pieces of metal lay scattered around. The only part of the Machina that was still functional was the grid, which laid in the sand. Ignoring all of this, he began to run, searching for Rikku through the rummage.

He turned around, and gasped as he saw her broken body lying in the sand, surrounded by a small pool of her own blood. He rushed forward, and picked her up.

"Hold on Rikku, Don't you leave me!... For the Love of God... Don't give up!" Gippal shouted, as he raced back to his Motorcycle, rushing against time to save his one and only.

~~ Hehehe, cliffhanger time. XD Read and Review please.~~

+Awoken Dreamer+

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Help- Ramb

Enemy Detected- Ahaso Tadaldat

Damnit- Tyshed

Tell Everyone… Him.. That I'm sorry.- Damm ajanouha... Res... E's cunno


	9. This Is Where The Healing Begins

~~ Okay… so maybe leaving on that intense of a cliffhanger was a tad cruel… ^_- so I'm going to update a little early. I'm going to be incorporating some slight modern things in this chapter, but they will be in context, so no worries, ya? Enjoy.~~

The sounds of everyday life seemed to engulf Gippal. He had just sat down in the waiting room of the newest Medical Center, located conveniently on the outskirts of Djose. With the falling of white magic users, Medical Centers were established, allowing these people a place to work and continue to do what they had learned in the time of Sin and of the Pilgrimage trials. There was one located in every area with a Temple, which had been the idea of New Yevon. However, the staff consisted of all types of people, Al Bhed and Yevonites as well, working in unison, fulfilling a dream that had never seemed possible.

None of this seemed relevant to a young Al Bhed warrior however, holding a unique bracelet in his blood stained hands. Stained with the blood of his one love, the one who had nearly sacrificed herself to save Djose from a massive Machina attack. The equipment that would have recorded the event was in the process of trying to be fixed by his men, so he could watch what the hell happened. Sighing he ran his fingers through his spiky light blonde hair, knowing what must be done.

'_Oh Rikku…. Please don't be mad…'_ Gippal thought as he flipped open the bracelet.

Gippal looked at the three colored spheres that glowed lightly against the smooth screen. There was an Orange, Red, and Purple sphere. Thinking of who would be on her call system, and the colors that they would represent, he picked the red sphere with a light tap of his finger hoping that he was right.

The screen crackled and became increasingly fuzzy as a connection was trying to be made. His sharp eyes watched the screen, praying that it had not been broken in her fight. Suddenly, Paine's face popped onto the screen, clearly shocked to see Gippal.

"Gippal? Isn't this Rikku's frequency?" She mused, playing with her bracelet.

"Paine! This is, I'm using her bracelet to contact you." Gippal forced out, his voice hoarse.

"Oh my God, Gip! What the hell happened to you… is that blood?" Paine asked, her eyes wide.

Gippal paused, and looked down. He was still covered in blood. _Her_ blood.

"Yeah… Um, is Yuna available to? I need to talk to you… immediately." Gippal sighed, his eyes looking straight into Paine's.

"Yeah, the first game of the tournament just ended. She just walked in with Tidus." Paine replied, confusion written all over her face.

"Are you in a Medical Center?" Paine asked, scanning the area behind him.

"Paine… for the love of God, just get Yuna!" Gippal snapped, regretting his harshness the moment he released it.

Yuna walked into the Auroch's locker room, just as Gippal finished his statement. Her eyes locked onto the Warrior, who's expression became hurt.

"Oh God… I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…." Gippal sighed, putting his head into his hands.

"Gippal?" Yuna asked, her confusion apparent.

"Sorry… for what?" Paine murmured, her eyes looking at her former comrade. This wasn't in character for him at all.

"I… You have to come to Djose…. As soon as you can… There's been a terrible accident…" Gippal sighed, looking back up through the Commsphere.

"What happened?" Paine asked, suddenly very uneasy.

"I called…Rikku to come help with something… I can't really explain it over here. Too many people could be listening. Just please… Rikku… She…. She's been mortally injured. You better come…" Gippal forced out, unable to keep a steady voice.

"No… that's impossible! She's at Besaid!" Yuna shouted, her eyes shooting to Tidus who shrugged, but walked over.

"You sure man?" Tidus asked, looking into the sphere.

"Yes. I have to go now. They just called me to the desk. Please… don't be mad at Rikku. I know that she should have stayed in Besaid, and I am sorry I called her out here, but it'll make sense when you get here… just please hurry." Gippal sighed, quickly turning off the Commsphere.

The truth was, he needed to be with her. He walked down the hallway towards her room. His hand pushed the wooden door and he walked in. He sat down on the window seal in her room, looking at her. She looked absolutely horrible, stitched up all over, bruises and burns covering her body. He looked at the IVs that stuck in her veins, feeding her body with potions to slowly heal the internal damage. If they rushed the procedure, it would make Rikku fall into a state of Comatose from the sheer pain. Due to this new system, Rikku would be able to be leave the hospital in a week or so, as long as she woke up. After the surgery to stop all the internal bleeding, they weren't even sure how she could still be alive.

Gippal sighed, and took Rikku's fragile hands into his own, and closed his eyes.

'_I don't know if You can hear me… or if you even would care to listen to this Punk's prayer… Yes I know I'm just an Al Bhed… and According to Yevon, only they can talk to You… Yet, I see her laying here… and I can't help but wonder if you could spare just this one life.'_ Gippal thought as he brushed her hair out of her angelic face.

' _I'm not one to make deals, but I'll make this request. Take the very breath you gave me… Take my heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if You let me…Make this my last request… but God… please…. Don't take her.' _Gippal prayed, as he reached his last resort.

His thoughts were broken as he heard an all too familiar yell.

* * *

><p>"Okay, hurt time!"<p>

Rushing out of the door, he ran towards the voice of his old comrade, Paine.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Gippal demanded, as he turned the corner.

"Oh, Sir Tetsuya, is something wrong?" The receptionist politely bowed.

"Yeah, I want to know what all of this about. Now." Gippal murmured, looking over at Paine, Yuna, and Tidus.

"They wished to see Lady Highwind, but upon your strict orders…" The receptionist began, but was silenced as Gippal raised his hand.

"These may visit Lady Highwind. In the future, do not restrict the passing of any person wishing to visit Lady Highwind, without consulting with me first." Gippal spoke firm, but gentle.

"Yes Sir. I just didn't think you wanted to be disturbed." The receptionist bowed again.

Gippal sighed, the truth was he didn't want to be disturbed. He wanted to spend every second he could in the room with Rikku.

"Gippal? We need to talk." Yuna breathed.

"I'll explain it to you. Let's walk. I'm sure you want to see…her." Gippal replied as he began the swift walk back towards her room.

"Gippal Sir!" A young Al Bhed man shouted, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Whoa, calm down there Fumio. You'll give yourself a heart attack running around like that." Gippal soothed, patting the young man's back.

"We… were finally able… to put together most…of the… battle…" He gasped out in between gasps for air, as he held out the equipment.

"Thank you. Now, please go relax and catch your breath." Gippal smiled lightly, as the man moved to the nearest chair.

"Here's the story. Hopefully after we watch this, it will all make sense. My team found weird signals in the Desert, which indicated that there was an ancient war Machina located under the sands. I called Rikku to come over, and go with my men to retrieve this weapon, because I didn't trust anyone else to do it with such precision and accuracy. However, she decided to go early on her own… to try and get it herself. We believed that the power would be dormant… we were wrong. We didn't even know what was going on… the Machina completely destroyed all of our equipment's signal. Thank God Nhadala got into the Campsite early, and just happened to be there when one of the alarms finally got through. She told me about Rikku, and I rushed to get her… I was too late. She had already fought the Machina… and destroyed it, except the information Grid, which was all we really would have needed anyways. I rushed her here, but it's a miracle she's alive." Gippal sighed, as he opened the door, allowing Paine, Yuna, and Tidus inside.

"Rikku!" Yuna cried out as she rushed over, tears falling down her face.

Paine moved forward to the other side of Rikku, her expression ever so soft.

"Oh Rikku." Yuna cooed, her eyes moving to Gippal.

"What are the odds?" She pressed.

"Right now, 75% on her side. She's… a fighter. They said as long as she has a reason to wake up, she will." Gippal said, as he choked on his words.

"Gippal?" Paine asked, looking over at him.

"I have to go change… please, just don't leave her alone… she hates to wake up… by herself." Gippal managed out, before he had to leave the room.

* * *

><p>His eyes began to overflow, as he ran down the hallways, straight out the doors of the Medical Center. His legs carried him back to his place at the Djose temple, about 5 miles away. He kicked open his front door, and quickly running to his closet. He jumped into the shower, and began to wash away all of the blood residue that had caked itself onto his hair and skin. The water began to turn a mud color as it was washed off. He closed his eyes, and let the warm water wash by him.<p>

'_She has to wake up…. I have to say I'm sorry….' _Gippal thought as he stepped out of the shower, tying the black towel across his waist.

He quickly ran the other towel through his hair, making its usual spiky effect more prominent. He looked at his usual outfit, and threw it into the trash, knowing he would never get the blood stains out. He instead grabbed a pair of dark navy blue knee length shorts, with a long black sash around his waist with red flames trailing up the bottom, similar to Jecht's style, after all he had idolized after Jecht seeing as he was Gippal's favorite legendary guardian. He then proceeded to grab a blood red tank top which hung rather tightly against his body. He wore a black fishnet vest underneath, and also wore royal purple fingerless gloves, and a matching sash that he tied around his waist to hold his holsters for his purple thief blades that was common with Al Bhed warriors, matching in design to Rikku's. The final part of his new assemble was a red leather sheath that he wore across his back, which held his Machina sword. The weapon itself was a sword, with the ability to shoot magic bullets. It was an idea thought of by Rikku, created by him. He doubted that he would need any weapons, but it would be better just to have something, so he left his giant Machina sword on its stand, and left with just his blades. As he was walking out, he grabbed the one thing he never took off, except for when he bathed. This piece of jewelry was a dark jade green crystal that had the words 'Vun Muhkan Dryh Vunajan' engraved perfectly inside of the crystal. It had been a gift that Rikku had gotten made for him while taking a small trip to the Zanarkand Ruins four years ago, right before she left.

She had something about having to make sure about something after coming home, nearly losing her life to Sin when he attacked the ship she was on. When she had returned, she had presented him with this necklace.

Gippal quickly shook his head, and ran back outside. He grabbed ahold onto one of his motorcycles, and jumped on. He started the engine, and sped down the road back towards the hospital. As he approached, he nearly parked the motorcycle without slowing down much, and jumped off. He walked back in the doors, straight to Rikku's room. As he approached, he saw and Yuna, Paine and Tidus walked out of the doors, looking at him.

"We're going to go talk with the staffing about occupying a room next to Rikku's with two beds so we can stay close until she wakes up." Yuna said to Gippal, her resolve strong.

"Don't bother. I'll make sure no one gets Room 110 or Room 112." Gippal smiled lightly at the High Summoner.

"You can just do that?" Yuna asked, with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"Well, it's like this… I kinda paid for this Medical Center to be built, so they kind of think that I'm the owner, although I take no credit for how well of a job anyone does here." Gippal replied, as he put his hands deep into his pockets.

"Very well. Well… We're going to go get some stuff from Besaid, and be back shortly. You will… watch over her right?" Yuna asked, her eyes betraying the strength of her tone.

"Lady Yuna, you have my word." Gippal nodded as the trio quickly left.

Alone, Gippal sighed and opened the door to Rikku's room. He sat down, and closed his eyes, falling into a gentle slumber.

About three hours later, Gippal was awoken by the bright light that the setting sun was giving off. He stretched, seeing that Rikku still had yet to show any sign of waking up. He was beginning to grow anxious.

"You know, they say that sometimes when someone is in the same state as you, they can hear everything said to them. Other times not. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll take my chances. So Rikku, please just listen to what I have to say. Maybe this will come out easier since you won't be able to interrupt me or run away or change the subject like you always do." Gippal laughed hollowly before continuing.

Yuna and Paine had come back to Djose, while Tidus had to regretfully return to Luca for the last day of the Tournament. He had tried to back out, but Yuna had told him that it would be okay, and that he needed to be there for his Blitz team. Reluctantly, he had agreed to go, as long as she promised to inform him of any changes immediately. So, that left Paine and Yuna alone. As they began to open Rikku's door, they heard what Gippal had said. They paused, curious to hear what was about to me said, but decided to move to their own rooms.

"You know, to be so quiet and still isn't really like you. Usually you stand with your heart wide open, so full of life, only wanting more… However, I can see through the times when you smile but the lights start to fade in your eyes, and you seem sad." Gippal paused as he picked up her hand and intertwined his fingers into hers.

"I know you're so afraid to ever let love near you or your heart again… but I know it's the only thing you really need. So, I have some requests from you…" Gippal paused as he traced his finger down Rikku's face.

"May I hold you, as you fall asleep? When the world is closing in… and you can't breathe. My I love you, may I be your shield? Cause all I want to do is keep you safe from this cold world, and to give you all that your heart needs the most. Let me raise you up, when you can't stand… and let me be your love." Gippal sighed as his eyes softened.

Suddenly Gippal placed her hand against his chest, across his heart.

"All that has made me, is all worth trading just to have one more moment with you…And I will let go of all that I know… Because knowing that you are here, and that our love will overcome everything is all I need to know." Gippal cried out, a tear falling down off his eyelashes.

"I know I don't deserve your love," Gippal paused, standing up and turning his back to Rikku to look out the window, "I broke my promise. After that night with Yuji, I told you that I would protect you no matter what. That I would never let a single bad thing happen to you again… and I failed you. And… I know who I am, hates who I've been. I became a ladies man, a smooth talker, an arrogant punk. I know this is part of the reason why you're pushing me away, cause you know that Paine and Yuna don't approve. They shouldn't, you deserve more than me. It's a pitiful excuse to say that your absence made me turn that way, but I thought that if I could travel the world… maybe I could find someone just like you and then I could feel alive again. And ya know what? It didn't work. All I'm left with in a heavy sense of regret. I am… sorry Rikku. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did… I should have seen this then. I should be the one laying in that bed, not you." Gippal sighed, as he shut his eyes tight, still unable to stop the steady stream of tears that flowed down his face.

* * *

><p>A light rap on the door made Gippal jump. He took his gloved hand, and wiped away the tears. He walked over, and opened the door, allowing Yuna and Paine to enter.<p>

"Glad you're back." He murmured.

"Has there been any change?" Yuna asked.

"No…" Gippal was cut of my the sound of a muffled sigh

They shot their eyes to Rikku who's peaceful expression was broken. Her eyes were squinted hard, her hands into fists.

"Help!" Paine shouted as she leaned her head out of the door.

"Rikku… calm down…" Yuna urged wiping away some of the drops of sweat the began to pour down her Cousin's face.

"Make way!" The head doctor ordered, adding some an elixir to her medicine bag.

"What are you doing? That's going to make things worse!" Gippal shouted, pushing the doctor back, as he pulled out a couple vials of Al Bhed medication to mix.

"Fool! We won't allow Heathen medication to be performed here!" The Yevonite doctor shouted, reaching out to stop Gippal.

With blinding speed, Gippal placed the vials on the nearest table, and had the Doctor against the wall, with his thief blade against the Doctor's throat.

"Shut the fuck up! You won't hurt her, I know what that will do. I won't just sit back while she has to go through more pain. You watch your step, before I make it your last! Now get the fuck out, and don't come back, ever." Gippal spoke icily, as he threw the doctor out of the door.

"Now then…" Gippal sighed, taking the two medications.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Yuna asked, her concerned eyes glancing up at Gippal, while she held down a now thrashing Rikku.

"If there is one thing that an Al Bhed knows how to do… It's how to mix." He nodded as he removed the bags that held the liquid, and removed her IV's.

"This is the only part that will truly hurt… forgive me." He murmured as he undid the tube that went down into her lungs, and removed it.

Rikku cried out in pain, coughing up a small line of blood. Her unfocused eyes opened barely.

"Yunnie…." Rikku's voice pleaded.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm right here." Yuna soothed.

"I'm… so… sorry…." Rikku forced out.

"Shh. We'll talk later, okay?" Yuna soothed.

"Here, please drink this." Gippal said holding the vile.

"Heh….Knowing you… something magical will happen… huh?" Rikku panted out.

"Yeah." Gippal smiled as he gently poured the concoction down her throat.

"I can't tell if this is really disgusting, or really good." Rikku finally said after a few moments.

"How do you feel though?" Gippal asked, his eyes locked onto Rikku's with such intensity that Rikku began to blush, and looked away.

"Me? I'm great… Fine and Dandy! I'm like a brand new person!" Rikku chuckled nervously.

"Hm. Then get out of the bed, and walk to me." Gippal instructed.

"Yeah…. Ummm… sure!" Rikku replied as she scratched her head.

She swung her legs over the bed and instantly regretting in doing so.

"Owie…Owie… Owie!" Rikku groaned as she fell back onto the bed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You shouldn't be moving around a whole lot… you're going to have to retrain your body to fight and move." Gippal chuckled.

"Oh sure, laugh. I bet this must have been hilarious." Rikku sarcastically replied as she threw the pillow over her face.

"So…"Yuna said as she cleared her throat, her hands on her hips.

"Cunno?" Rikku sighed through the pillow.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? The lying part, or the almost dying part?" Paine said with a slight smile. She couldn't be mad at Rikku.

"Is there an all of the above option?" Rikku asked.

"Take that pillow off and look at me." Yuna said with a slight smile.

"No." Rikku replied, gripping the pillow tighter around her face.

"We're not mad. We just want to know what happened." Yuna smiled.

Rikku moved the pillow, just so that one eye could peek out. She looked at Yuna, and saw that she was not lying.

"Ummm…. Well, I went out to get the Machina…. That Gippal had told me about through the Commsphere…We thought it was dormant… we were wrong. It attacked. It was weird though… it seemed to be learning my attack patterns as the fight went on. I didn't have many options… so I was forced into using a Dark Matter. Unfortunately I had to hold it… using my body as a distraction because it was smart and would have thrown the Dark Matter away like it did with all of my other weapons." Rikku explained quickly.

"Why didn't you have your other dresspheres?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah… Well… I might have had a drink or two… and didn't think I should be using them while I was intoxicated…" Rikku fidgeted.

"You drink?" Paine asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Heh, does she drink? That's a funny question. That girl used to drink all the time…" Gippal snorted.

"Hey! Shut it." Rikku glared, as a steady blush rose up on her cheek.

"So… you weren't a good little girl were you?" Paine chuckled.

"Gippal exaggerates. I didn't drink all the time, I can just handle myself when I do." Rikku sighed with a shake of her head.

"Okay, now why didn't you tell us you were going, and pretended to be sick?" Yuna pressed.

"I didn't. I wasn't planning to come here, he called after you left." Rikku lied.

"Are you lying?" Paine asked.

"No." Rikku lied again.

"She's not lying. She said she was at home sick, but said that if she was feeling up to it, so would head over." Gippal lied with Rikku, giving a look.

"So… how long until I can leave?" Rikku sighed.

"A week." Gippal replied.

"Ugh. Fine…" Rikku stifled back a yawn.

"Get some sleep. We'll be staying here with you in the adjacent rooms." Yuna smiled.

"Thank you Yunnie….Dr. P…. and you too Gip." Rikku sighed as she fell asleep.

Yuna and Paine left to go to their rooms, while Gippal jumped onto her bed, smiling as she cuddled near him.

"Gippal…" Rikku whispered, half asleep.

"Yes?" Gippal smiled, looking down at Rikku who was sleeping on his chest.

"I heard what you said…. And… I love you too." She smiled as she fell back asleep, leaving Gippal speechless.

~~ And there's an update! R&&R~~

+Awoken Dreamer+

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Vun Muhkan Dryh Vunajan'- For Longer Than Forever  
>Cunno- Sorry<p> 


	10. Enemies On The Horizon

~~ Time for another update! Like I said, if you have ideas, let me know. XD Oh, and by the way, since I have created new looks for Gippal in this story, and created a couple characters; I've created what they would look for the most part. They're under my art in Devianart, which is also the link to my homepage on my profile. Check them out. ^_^ ~~

The moonshine drifted into a tiny hospital room, where a young Al Bhed patient should have been sleeping, but lay awake. She was in pain, a lot of pain, but she knew if she carped, she might have to stay in the hospital longer, and she really wasn't even sure how she could stay in the hospital for an entire week. Rikku sighed at her dilemma. Gippal lay asleep next to her, his expression calm. She placed a hand onto her wrapped up ribs. This was the biggest injury, and was the one that was causing more of the pain. Sighing, she gently and silently removed herself from the bed. She moved to the open window pane, and sat down. She flexed her fingers and her arms, and inhaled several deep breaths. She was alive.

'_Impossible… I shouldn't be.'_ Rikku thought as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

In that moment, within seconds Rikku had said her goodbyes to everyone. She never expected to see any of them again. Her eyes locked onto the sleeping man on her bed.

"People say love comes and goes, but they don't understand what they don't know. I know I'm young, but I know what I'm feeling. What I feel starts deep inside, it's planted like an ember, that ignites into an inferno. I know what Yunnie and Paine would say… Something like, " It's not right, you two are moving too fast." Or, "It won't last." But I know they can't even fathom the meaning of the love we share. If I ever told Yuna that I didn't approve of Tidus, it would change nothing. She would continue to love him like she always has. I… I'm scared. Too be honest… The only love I've ever felt was in my dreams. I'm afraid that you'll betray me… that life will betray our love. But… I've been drowning in my loneliness… and I'm sick and tired of holding my breath. I have a void within my heart that could fill the deepest of seas. I want you to fill that void… because when you're beside me, I feel like I can do anything. I know it will be a fight… but this is one fight that I would never forgive myself if I ran from it. I love you Gippal… and I will do whatever it takes to keep this silly thing called love alive. Just be patient… Because I know we will have to play it safe… at first. Things will become easier… I hope." Rikku sighed, as she gently slid off the window, wincing.

She silently walked out of the room, and put her hand on Yuna's door. She felt the cold hard wood, but could not will herself to open the door all of the way. She let the door close, with a light click of the lock, and began to walk down the hallway. She reached the stairs, and grunted in effort as she began to walk up the stairs to the roof. While she was on the Celsius, whenever she needed to clear her mind, she always went to the deck. Likewise, she felt that standing on the very top of the building, with the wind blowing around her, maybe she could feel alive, not just vital.

Her feet crunched on the gravel, her mind working furiously. She crossed her arms against her chest, her eyes squinted. She walked to the edge, and placed her hands on the cold stone, all alone. She let the tears that she had been holding back fall down onto the cold granite, as she gasped for air, finding it rather hard to breathe. Her unblinking eyes stared into the vast night. Rikku put a hand to her chest, feeling its steady beat, as she turned her gaze to the crescent moon, now face to face with the moonlight. Her tears of pent up frustrations fell from her eyes to lips, as she began to feel emotions through her state of numbness. The first she felt was… anger.

"Yunnie… I know you're going to be upset, cause I was always your little Cousin, the one you always wanted to protect… but you should know by now, after defeating Sin… that I'm not a little baby anymore. Why do you always get the perfect endings? You have so much, and I know that in some ways I'll never be able to compare to you, but I'm through just sitting back, and not living my life. I love him… and nothing is going to change it… so please, when I tell you about him and me… don't make me choose between you and him…" Rikku whispered through her shaking lips.

" I remember everything, everything I loved… And how I gave it all away like it wasn't enough. All the words I said… to everyone… and all that everyone always forgives…How could I hurt them…Him, again? I wish I knew what I should do… what if I let him in? Will he only see me for the mess I am, and leave? What if I make it right though… and he ends up marrying me? What if I give up trying to find a way to erase my past… and focus on nothing but the present? What if I really want to try my life all over again… to give everyone a chance with a new clean slate? What if I just need to start again? These questions keep burning in my mind… and while there are tons of answers, nothing seems clear! I've been lost inside the pain I feel without you… but Mom… I can't stop holding on, I need you with me… Even if you're nothing more than a memory. If you can hear me…. Please… guide me." Rikku said with more passion, finding her voice.

"Rikku…." A ghostly voice replied through the breeze.

"What… who's there!" Rikku gasped, turning around, looking around with her tear soaked eyes.

"You have forgotten who you are… that's why I seem so distant… without yourself, you cannot remember…. Me…" The voice shimmered through the air.

"….Mother….?" Rikku whispered her heart daring it to be true.

"I have never left you…. I have always been inside of you… Rikku… This Façade that you are currently wearing is not you. You are the Daughter of the Leader of the Al Bhed, the Princess of the Desert Sands. You're resolve in stronger than even tempered steel, and you would be surprised to know that even someone such as yourself is more important than you would give yourself credit for." The voice replied.

"Mother… why can't I see you?" Rikku questioned.

"I cannot say... For not even I know the answer. A journey will await you… for new perils are arising… and it will be up to you and your fellow friends to discover the solution… before Spira is once again in Turmoil." The voice continued, fading lightly.

"How will I know what to do! I'm only 18, I wasn't even that great of a Guardian… I was only a hassle when we had to defeat Vegnagun… I'm not that smart or that skilled…" Rikku began, but was cut off as she felt a very warm breeze engulf her.

"You are my Daughter, and I have complete Faith, in you alone. I love you, my Little Highwind." The voice said as if faded into the night.

Rikku stood on the roof of the building, feeling suddenly very at ease.

"Alright world… Rikku is back!" She shouted, as she pumped her fist into the air, cringing as her ribs protested,

"Well… almost back!" She added, as she opened the door, and began to walk back to her room.

She crawled into her bed, careful not to wake Gippal, and laid her head on his chest, snuggling as close as she could get before falling back into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>In the following week that followed that fateful night, Rikku began to heal a lot faster than originally thought possible. She still had a ways to go before she would be back at 100%, but no one could believe the remarkable changes in Rikku, who know was as hyper as she always had been. Today was the release day, and Rikku was anxious to get out.<p>

"Oh c'mon! Can't you move a little faster…" Rikku groaned as Yuna pushed her in the wheelchair to the front desk for check out.

"Rikku… what am I going to do with you?" Yuna laughed, as Tidus walked up beside Rikku.

"You never know Love, if I was Rikku I would want to get out of here like now! Plus the food… ugh. It's a surprise she didn't die from that!" Tidus joked, as Rikku playfully swung out and slapped his leg.

"You big meanie." She laughed, as they reached the doors.

"Ow!" Tidus pouted as he rubbed his leg.

Yuna and Paine just chuckled as Rikku stood up out of the wheelchair. Her bandages had been removed, and all of her cuts had been healed, with no scaring. The only main problem was she had lost a lot of muscle from doing absolutely nothing.

"Ugh! Look at me! All my muscle tone is gone!" Rikku groaned.

"Oh sweetie, you'll get it back. The fiends around Besaid are light work, they'll be perfect to re-train you." Yuna smiled.

"Yeah…" Rikku grinned, as she looked around.

"Whatcha looking for?" Paine asked.

"Nothing. Just recapturing the real world, ya know?" Rikku smiled.

Truthfully, she was looking for Gippal. He hadn't been in her bed when she woke up, like he had been every night that she had been in the hospital. It had been cute. Agreeing that keeping their relationship on the down low, Gippal had snuck into her room every night, and made sure he was gone before Yuna came in to check on Rikku every morning, and now Rikku was madly in love with him.

"So… back to Besaid?" Rikku mused.

"Actually… Paine and I were talking… and before we get back to Besaid… we figured that a celebration is in order, so… we're going to go to Luca and hit up that new Club, Club Blitz… after we do some shopping. C'mon Rikku, what do you say, dancing is an excellent form of exercise…" Yuna winked at Rikku.

Rikku began to contemplate. She was very aware of Club Blitz as she had been there numerous times. She could use a really good shopping trip, because if there was one thing she had plenty of, it was Gill. However, would if she agreed to go, she couldn't just dance with Gippal, and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Well… who's looking after Saffron?" Rikku questioned.

"Wakka is currently. Little Vidina is really amused by Saffron." Paine smirked, remembering the babies laugh.

"Um, in that case… why not?" Rikku smiled. She still wanted to know where Gippal was.

"He's at Djose picking something up. Quit your little worrying." Paine whispered as she cast a knowing glance at Rikku as Yuna kissed Tidus goodbye, who was headed to Djose to inform Gippal about the gathering in Luca.

"You know then?" Rikku whispered back.

"Indeed. I'm not going to say anything, however I just don't want you to get hurt. I've seen how he's been treating you, and therefore I think that you know what you're doing. I agree with you however, keeping your relationship on the down low will be a very wise move indeed." Paine whispered in return, giving Rikku a very rare smile.

"You're not mad?" Rikku pressed.

"How could I be? Yuna, she almost deserves this. She's been really into your space and controlling. We all need to have a talk… after we go shopping and dance." Paine smirked as Yuna finally came back to the group, her face slightly red.

"Get enough of Tidus to hold you over?" Rikku playfully smirked.

"Well! Excuse me…" Yuna playfully smiled.

"Anyways, to Luca!" Rikku smiled, and playfully danced.

* * *

><p>The salty smell of the sea met Rikku's eager nose, who inhaled deeply. Despite the orders to keep exercise limited, Rikku couldn't help but run off of the boat, and skid to a halt at the bottom. There were so many people in Luca, it nearly blew Rikku's mind.<p>

"I've forgotten about how many people there are in Spira! Besaid is so quite…" Rikku smiled, looking around excitedly.

"Rikku…" Yuna laughed, but was interrupted as Rikku ran off.

"Hey wait up!" Yuna shouted, shaking her head as Paine and herself took off after Rikku.

Rikku didn't want to stop, she wanted to see everything. She laughed, as she ran past the Blitz ball sign up, and ran towards the lookout area where Auron had joined the party on Yuna's Pilgrimage. She jumped up onto the railing, not even concerned with how high she was off the ground. She spread out her arms like wings, and closed her eyes, breathing in rapidly.

"Rikku…" Yuna huffed as her and Paine finally caught up with the perky thief.

Rikku didn't acknowledge Yuna. She was too preoccupied by all that was taking place around her. She sighed happily as she jumped off the railing and back on the lookout area.

"Okay, how about we all spilt up? We'll meet back at the Café in like an hour?" Rikku said.

"You sure?" Yuna giggled, seeing how enthused Rikku was.

"Well… it only makes sense! We're all going into different types of stores! Besides, we are all going to be connected through our Commsphere Bracelets, so what's the big deal?" Rikku chirped, as she ran off.

"That girl… she's changed." Paine smiled.

"No… she's just returned." Yuna grinned as Paine and her split.

Rikku ran towards her favorite ice cream place, and ordered.

"I'd like one scoop of cotton candy flavored ice cream on a waffle cone, please." Rikku grinned as she handed out the piece of Gill to pay.

With her new energy, she began to walk around. She was in need of a few things, and she wanted to pick something up for everyone while she was here. Deciding that she would buy for herself last, she made her way into all the shops around Luca.

Rikku groaned lightly, as she began to carry all ten of her bags to the café. In the end, she had decided with a new broach for Paine to wear that was in the shape of a heart with barbed wire and wings, For Yuna a new set of pistols, made by the Al Bhed, For Tidus, a chain to wear across his pants to hold a container for potions, For Lulu she decided on a spa trip gift receipt, For Wakka a new Blitz ball, and for Vidina a stuffed Chocobo. She had splurged a little for Gippal, and had bought him a upgrade for his thief blades, and a new battle outfit. She was currently in the process of upgrading the dressphere network, to allow Gippal and Tidus to access it, without having to wear the outfits that she and her girls normally would. Lastly, she had bought a short, tube style orange dress, with a yellow design. It was perfect for her figure, and showed off all the right curves in all the right places.

As she walked in, she immediately saw Yuna waving her over. Her eyes widened as she saw how much stuff Rikku had.

"Geez, why not just buy Luca?" Yuna chuckled, as Rikku sat with a sigh.

"Well… Gill isn't something I worry about. I earn it to spend it. Besides, everyone deserved something!" Rikku yawned.

They placed their orders for their lunch, while Rikku casually put her hand into her pouch and pulled out a white pill. This was the final thing she had bought while in Luca. It was an experimental drug that had just been passed. According to the saleswoman, it would prevent pregnancy for up six months. While Rikku wasn't planning on having sex with Gippal anytime soon, she figured that it would be better to be safe than sorry. She had bought enough for two years, figuring that she could always come back to Luca if she needed more. While Paine and Yuna were distracted, Rikku quickly put the pill under her tongue and grimaced slightly. It really didn't taste that great. She sipped on her iced tea, and washed it down. She needed to have food in order for her stomach not to reject this new medication, and smiled as her salad arrived. Hungrily, she charged into it.

"You act like you haven't eaten in years." Paine laughed.

"Hey, you don't know what it was like! Medical Center Food is sickening… besides, I'm still keeping my manners." Rikku shot back.

"Indeed." Paine chuckled.

"So what all did you end up buying?" Yuna smiled, as she ate through her Cesar Salad.

"Stuff for everyone. You'll all see when we get back to Besaid." Rikku grinned.

The three girls paid for their meals, before walking back down to the S.S. Liki to put all their stuff in their appropriate rooms, and began to dress for the night. Rikku slid on her dress, while adding some glitter to her skin. She heavily coated her eyes with Mascara, and eyeliner, and added a tint of color to her lips. She left her hair in her normal braids, and put on her new matching three inch heels. She looked at her reflection, smiling.

As she walked out into the room, she looked at Yuna and Paine. Yuna had bought a royal purple mini skirt and a black halter top with a purple design outfit, with spiked heels. Her hair was similar to how it always was, except that she had parted it different, causing her right side of her face to be veiled by her hair. Paine was clad in a silver and black club dress, that hung off her left shoulder. Her hair was done more in the shape of a Mohawk.

"Rikku! That dress is amazing!" Yuna giggled.

"I know right? I can't wait to show this puppy out tonight! Let's go." Rikku giggled as the girls left the boat.

They walked down the short distance to the club, earning wolf howls from all types of men. Yuna blushed, and Paine walked a little faster, but Rikku enjoyed all of the attention she was receiving. She even playfully blew a kiss at a guard who was watching her every move.

Due to Yuna's reputation as a Songdress, they did not have to wait to get in the club. The music was so loud that Rikku couldn't even hear her own thoughts. She laughed as she saw Tidus make his way through the crowd, taking Yuna by the hand prepared to teach her to dance. Sho showed up not too long after, and led Paine onto the dance floor. Rikku giggled as Sho and Paine grinded against each other.

"Excuse me Miss, but you're too hot not to be on that floor." A voice said in her ear.

She turned around, and was met by Gippal.

"Drehg oui lyh ryhtma drec, Gippal?" Rikku purred in his ear.

"E'mm hajan ghuf, Ihmacc E dno." Gippal replied as he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Rikku was aware that Yuna and Paine were rather close by, and intended not to get to risqué all over Gippal on the dance floor… but soon the pressure became too much. The moment that Gippal began to grind against her in the front, Rikku lost all of her senses. She turned around and danced down before arching her body back up, rubbing against him. He groaned in appreciation, as he held her tighter, as he kissed her neck gently.

Rikku shuddered in pleasure, feeling a new fire build up inside of her. It was nothing like she had ever felt before in her life. She turned around, and put her hand behind Gippal's head, and pushed his face down so she could steal his mouth with a passionate kiss. Rikku explored his mouth with her tongue, unable to control herself as her hands moved down his back sensually. Gippal stiffened, and pulled back slightly.

"Oui ryja sa yd ouin Sanlo…" Gippal murmured as his waist moved with Rikku's.

"Tuh'd funno... Ed'c hud dra nekrd bmyla du dasbd oui duu vyn. Drec ec uin mesed... vun nekrd huf.." Rikku replied as she stole a glance around her.

Yuna had not noticed and neither had Tidus and both had been focused on each other, however, Paine and Sho did notice, who winked at her in satisfaction.

" I'm going to get us a drink, okay?" Gippal yelled over the music.

"Sure, I'll be right over there!" Rikku shouted back, indicating to a comfy sofa on the other side of the dance floor.

Rikku smiled and walked over. She was having a blast, not to mention that she was feeling great knowing that her body was getting a well deserved workout. While she was sitting there, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" Rikku groaned, as she shifted her shoulder away, but the grip just became harder.

"Listen Buddy, I don't know who you think you are…" Rikku started as she turned around, but froze in her place.

The man standing before her was recognizable, even with the new scar that had found its way across his face. The one that had been caused by a thief's blade. Her Blade. The man looked at her, his eyes cold.

"If you come with me, no one will get hurt, see." His deep voice rang off in her skull.

Her eyes shot around her, she couldn't move, frozen in fear.

"Now then, are you going to come with me peacefully, or will I have to drag you out of here?" He said, his tone sickening.

"I will not let you hurt anyone." Rikku sighed, as she stood up, and walked towards the exit door.

"That's a smart girl." He smirked.

"But, I never said that I was going to just give in easily!" Rikku shouted, as she activated her Thief dressphere, after all, she had decided that she was never going to be without again.

"Rikku!" Gippal shouted, as he ran over, his body tense.

"Ah, the protector has returned." The man chuckled, as he slid out his twin daggers.

"You will not lay one finger on her!" Gippal seethed, as he pulled out his own Twin Daggers from his boots.

"You really think you can stop me?" The man grinned.

"No, I don't think I can, I know I can, Yuji!" Gippal shouted, as he launched forward, ready to protect his love.

~~ Cliff Hanger Time! R&&R with any ideas or thoughts if you wish, or just Review. I love reading them ^_^~~

* * *

><p>Translations-<p>

Drehg oui lyh ryhtma drec, Gippal?- Think you can handle this, Gippal?

E'mm hajan ghuf, Ihmacc E dno- I'll Never Know, Unless I try.

Oui ryja sa yd ouin Sanlo- You have me at your Mercy

Tuh'd funno... Ed'c hud dra nekrd bmyla du dasbd oui duu vyn. Drec ec uin mesed... vun nekrd huf- Don't worry... It's not the right place to tempt you too far. This is our limit... for right now

* * *

><p>+Awoken Dreamer+<p> 


	11. The Journey

~~ I'm rather sad to say that my updates are going to have to be fewer with my college classes starting back up at the end of the month. However, I will update on a bi-weekly basis, if not sooner.~~

Time stood still as if someone had cast a Slow spell as the set of Purple thief blades collided with Green thief razorblades. The cutting edges collided, and a spray of sparks flew in every direction. Gippal stood protectively in front of Rikku, who watched with wide eyes. With a swift kick, Yuji kicked Gippal's feet from out underneath him, and launched into the air, his blades ready to penetrate through Gippal's chest. It was in this very second that Yuji was blown backwards out the side door, into the alley behind the club as Rikku's adrenaline filled punch landed into his gut.

"I should have expected that much out of the Legendary Guardian of Lady Yuna." Yuji smirked, as he wiped away the thin line of blood coming from his lips.

"Rikku, get back." Gippal instructed, his concerned eyes knowing that Rikku couldn't push herself too much right out of recovery.

Rikku's eyes shot back into inside the club, where no one had noticed the fight brewing as it had been moved outside quick enough. Rikku nodded, and began to walk away back into the club.

"Aw, how sweet. The little Princess goes to make sure that her friends are safe, while listening to her big protector. You sure you were the one who helped defeat Sin?" Yuji smirked.

"Shut up!" Gippal shouted as he jumped and tackled Yuji, as he punched him hard in the face.

"Let her fight her own battles for a change." Yuji grinned, as he sent a kick to Gippal's chest, which Gippal blocked.

"E cyet... Crid ib!" Gippal shouted as he slammed Yuji against the brick wall, his vision turning red with fury.

Gippal's firm hand began to crush Yuji's throat, who began to cough violently, his swirled eyes closed in concentration.

"Fyed!" A voice called, as Gippal tightened his hold.

Gippal released Yuji in a state of shock, when he felt his arm be brought down by none other than Rikku herself.

"What on earth are you doing?" Gippal forced out, as Rikku stood between Yuji and Gippal, her red thief blades pointed at each of them.

"This will get us nowhere. You can't fight fire with fire. If you do, the blaze becomes an inferno and soon you will loose control of it, and it will destroy everything." Rikku sighed, her head shaking.

"Rikku… He just tried to kidnap you… and look at his uniform! He's part of the Anti- Al Bhed Rebellion. The way he's x'd out the Al Bhed symbol, proves just that. He's going to be part of the team that goes as plans terrorist attempts against the Al Bhed. We can't let a man like him go free!" Gippal shouted, his eyes wide in bewilderment.

"He's more than just part of it… with his leader abilities and his fighting experience, he must be the Leader." Rikku responded, her eyes looking at Yuji, who sat against the wall.

"More the reason to kill him where he stands!" Gippal argued back.

"No, you're wrong. If you kill him, that will spark the Mass Extermination attempt. I won't let you hurt him." Rikku argued, her eyes sparking with her resolve.

"You… what are you saying?" Yuji shouted, unable to process what he was hearing, " He's right… you shouldn't be showing any mercy to me." Yuji shouted.

Rikku glared at the young banished Al Bhed. She cleared her throat, and began.

"You just had to open up that door, didn't you? Trust me, I know it's never going to be the way it was before when we were all kids. What I really don't know is where we went wrong… or how you got so lost Yuji. Most people, and this does not exclude me feels a feeling that demands justice, that's becoming harder to push aside. It's all that's been on my mind since I gave you that scar… and I want to strike you down right now… I want to take you… I want to shake your very core… To make you feel like you made me feel. I want to break you, I want to make you know what it's like to be betrayed by one of the only people you ever truly trusted… But since I'm not like you… I won't fight you… I won't make you see what I had to see… Or feel what I had to feel… Because unlike you, I'm giving you a choice." Rikku explained, her eyes burning.

"A… Choice?" Yuji gasped out.

"You can leave, and call off your men from inside the club planning on attacking the Al Bhed, or I can turn you in right now where you can rot underneath Bevelle. This is your choice. This is my mercy that you do not deserve." Rikku said, shaking with effort not to strike this unprotected man.

"Just one question… Why do you care so much?" Yuji asked, as he massaged his broken jaw.

Rikku let her thief blades fall down to her side as she looked down at the ground. She moved and stood slightly in front of Gippal.

"Let me break this down to you, the best way I can. I don't care about you… Anymore. You hurt me… Lied to me. You earned my trust but then you betrayed me… and my entire Al Bhed family. You wanted all of me, so you cut down the only one who stepped in your way. When you were trying to steal me heart away from Gippal didn't work… You wanted nothing less than to see him go off and die in the Crimson Squad, because he was ruining all of your plans. So what did you do? You compromised mine and his life… that is why I'm done with you. I'm leaving you where you belong from this moment on, in the past, and I'm not going to look back anymore. I can forgive you for what you have done… but now I'm moving on." Rikku said, as she stood her ground.

"You really do love Gippal, don't you?" Yuji sighed.

"He's the reason why I'm done chasing down the past. He's made me worth it… even though I'm not perfect. He's really all that I'll ever need… and in order for me to give him what he deserves… which is all of me… I have to live in the present now." Rikku explained, as she gripped Gippal's hand.

"Very well… I'll take my leave now. I do wish the best for you…" Yuji grimaced as he stood up, coughing violently as he coughed up blood.

"Yuji!" Rikku cried out, rushing forward.

"Stop." Yuji grimaced, holding out his blood soaked hand.

"You have that disease… that one that destroys the lungs… don't you?" Gippal grimaced, seeing the discoloring in the blood.

"You're….dying, aren't you?" Rikku asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Heh, I'm not dying any more than anyone else is… We all start dying the moment we are born. But, I must call off my men… Rikku, Gippal…. This will be my last goodbye." Yuji nodded, as he limped into the bar.

* * *

><p>The pounding of the music had slightly subsided, as Yuna, Tidus, Sho, and Paine all sat down at the VIP lounge, located above the dance floor. Sho sipped on his liquor, while Paine sat by his side.<p>

"This place is a blast. We should come here more often." Sho sighed contently.

"Maybe we could come here on a monthly basis." Yuna agreed, as she snuggled closer to Tidus.

"Yeah, I totally agr…" Sho began, but stopped abruptly as his sharp eyes located a lone Al Bhed in the crowd, standing out like a thorn on a rose.

"Sho?" Paine questioned, seeing Sho tense up.

Sho quickly ducked down, pulling out a headset Machina device which he placed over his spiky electric hair, and spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Yddahdeuh ymm Al Bhed Fynneunc, fa ryja y Luta 28!" Sho spoke quickly into the mike, his eyes shooting all around him.

"What's going on?" Paine asked, as she was fluent in Al Bhed.

"We have to get out of here…. Now." Sho quickly said, as he pulled them all down.

"Wait… where's Rikku!" Yuna gasped, looking around anxiously.

"She's safe. She's with Gippal… now move. We have to sneak out the back door…" Sho instructed.

The crowd became a sea of Chaos as the Al Bhed Rebels shot their Machina guns into the air.

"Go go go!" Sho urged, as he pushed the girls forward.

As they reached the corner, getting ready to move, Sho grabbed Yuna's wrist. A man with a long torn up coat with the hood over his eyes stood. He placed his hands in the air, and shot off a ball of magic, which made the room flash in bright white light, blinding the crowd.

"Cover your eyes!" Sho shouted, covering Paine while Tidus covered Yuna.

"Desa du namayca. Nadnayd so ynso..." The voice of the mysterious figure boomed across the crowd.

As the light began to diminish, Sho sat panting.

"He… that was the Leader! We have to find Rikku!" Sho shouted, running through the chaos of the crowds.

"Sho!" Paine yelled, chasing after him.

' _He came for her… there's no doubt! I have to make sure she's safe…'_ Sho thought as he pushed his way through the crowd, concern for his sister blazing through his eyes.

* * *

><p>Rikku sat on the ground outside of the club, while Gippal sat next to her.<p>

"Rikku…." Gippal soothed, as he began to stroke her face.

"No… Gippal, I am fine. Really… I had to walk away while there was still hope… and I had to learn how to erase the love I had known from him… by letting him go. In hindsight, what I thought was love was only lies… He took only what he wanted… and was going to leave my heart behind. When he stood there… it did cause my emotions to rise… but I knew that this had to end… and the only way I could make it end, was by letting go. Like he said ' This is my last good bye'… I relate. I had to leave all the memories of him right here, in this spot… and couldn't waste my life thinking of what could have been. Back then, I was so hurt by him… I could not see him with the opened eyes that I have now… and with you by my side… I don't need anyone else to survive." Rikku smiled, as she snuggled next to Gippal.

"No… I agree. I think it was wise not to begin a fight that we could never end… it was wise for you to just let go. I'm glad that one of us had a clear mind set." Gippal chuckled nervously.

"I'm just done with the past. I can't take him, taking everything from me… by using a love that was never meant to be. Him and me, wasn't going to happen, ever. Even if you had fallen… my heart would have been buried six feet under with you." Rikku smiled, as she leaned in and kissed Gippal.

Gippal smiled against her kiss, and moved her so that she was straddling against his lap.

"Ahem…" Sho coughed, causing Rikku to jump off Gippal.

"Heh… hey?" Rikku blushed, as Gippal scratched his head nervously.

"We just had an attempted Al Bhed Massacre… and you two are out here, going at it? Really?" Sho asked, shaking his head and Paine with the rest of the gang showed up.

"Excuse me! We were not. I can't believe you would say that about me! Like him and I would ever!" Rikku frowned, as she looked into Yuna's confused eyes.

"Well, at any rate, I'm just glad to see that you're alive." Sho sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah… Heh." Rikku chuckled nervously, shooting a knowing glance to Gippal who began to whistle nervously.

"Hey, what are these?" Yuna asked, picking up the lone set of neon green colored thief blades.

"Oh! Umm…" Rikku gasped, her eyes shooting to Gippal.

"Rikku…. You have got to be kidding me!" Sho angrily shouted, turning around to face Rikku.

"Whoa… Don't you yell at her like that!" Gippal growled, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up Gippal! This is complete Bullshit. You and I both know Rikku that not all Al Bhed are granted these blades. Only the very select few are able to do so, and each set is perfectly unique. Your Red and Orange ones are completely different to Gippal's Blue and Purple Blades, and these ones are Green and Yellow, so you cannot tell me Rikku that these blades do not belong to an Al Bhed…. And the only Al Bhed that would have a set of these blades that belonged to the Rebellion would have to be the Leader. Correct me if I am wrong." Sho hissed.

"Fine. Yes, you're right." Rikku sighed in frustration.

"He was that guy that came over to you, when you sat down on the sofa. Wasn't he?" Sho pressed, his eyes squinting.

"Yes." Rikku sighed, earning concerned glances from Yuna and Paine, while Tidus stood against the wall, his eyes closed as he began to pick up the pieces.

"You left without much resistance Rikku. Do you realize that you just agreed to be taken captive by the Rebels? Do you have any idea what they would have done to you?" Sho shouted angrily.

"Chill out. Nothing would have happened. He said I needed to go with him willingly, so no one would get hurt. I complied, just to get him away from the club. Gippal came, did most of the fighting, saved me, and stopped him. End of story." Rikku shot back, clearly annoyed.

"Rikku, for the love of Spira! You just got out of the hospital! You shouldn't be going off and doing things like that! Do you want to join your mother in death that badly?" Sho shouted, instantly putting a hand to his mouth, regret showing off his eyes.

Rikku's eyes widened, as she saw Gippal take a step forward, his expression shooting daggers at the young Al Bhed.

"How dare you. Take that back, take that back right now! Rikku's mother was an extraordinary woman, and Rikku is just like her. This means, that Rikku is no idiot! She had a plan… and you will not say those things to the Heiress of the Al Bhed! Show some respect." Gippal hissed, his body tense.

"No… You're wrong Sho." Rikku sighed, taking a step forward.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked, stepping forward.

"My Mother… She's not dead…" Rikku sighed, as she turned to Tidus, " And you know something. I know you do. You can pretend that you don't, but that's a lie." Rikku sighed.

"While on the Farplane… I did meet a woman who looked exactly like you Rikku. She was like me, not really dead, but unable to walk amongst the living. She said she would come to you when you were ready. I assume that the time for this has come and gone, then?" Tidus sighed, as they all turned to look at him.

"She did…. And she came as a warning. She said that something worse than Sin is going to befalling onto Spira… and it's up to me and all of you to stop this, thing from destroying Spira. I don't know even where to start… but she said we had nothing but time on our side, so I figured that once I was fully healed, we all could go searching for answers." Rikku explained as they all began to walk towards the S.S. Likki.

"I have a Theory." Gippal mused as they all sat on the deck under the stars as the boat churned through the waves.

"Well that's good, cause I got nothing." Paine sighed, as she leaned against Sho.

"Same, this seems like when we all went on that ghost chase looking for you Love." Yuna sighed, as Tidus kissed her cheek lightly.

"Well… my men found a fragment of a sphere located under the Djose Temple. Like I said, it was only a fragment. What I think is, there are hidden spheres under all the Temples. If we get to all these pieces, we could connect the sphere as one, and hopefully discover all the answers." Gippal mused.

"There's only one real problem with this…" Rikku mused as she stood up and turned to the railing.

"What is it?" Paine asked.

"Since the defeat on Vegnagun, the Temples have been put under no access. Especially for the Al Bhed. Yevon still blames the Al Bhed for the weapon." Rikku sighed.

"Well, given your Title, maybe they'll let it slide?" Tidus helped.

"That's just it… I don't know." Rikku sighed, looking into the stars.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained right?" Yuna smiled.

"That's it!" Tidus grinned jumping up.

"Are you okay?" Yuna giggled, seeing him so excited.

"Besaid Temple will let you all in! If we can find a sphere there… that means that Gippal was right, and then we can begin this new journey!" Tidus enthusiastically shouted.

Rikku turned around, and ran and jumped into Tidus' arms.

"Oh my God… that's brilliant!" Rikku grinned widely.

"Heck yeah!" Tidus grinned, as Rikku jumped down.

"Before we do this though… I have to retrain… and Tidus, Gippal, and Sho, I'm close to programming the Dresspheres us girls use to work for you as well, with more…. Manly clothing." Rikku grinned, as she winked at Yuna, who grinned picturing Tidus in the Berserker Dressphere.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan to me." Gippal smiled as Rikku returned to him.

"Anyways, I'm off to bed. We'll be arriving back to Besaid early in the morning, and I still am recovering." Rikku yawned as she big her goodnights.

Gippal smiled, and walked down the steps, following her. Yuna watched with a confused expression.

"Where's he going?" Yuna asked.

"Probably to bed too. He was up all the nights Rikku was in the hospital. He's probably still exhausted." Paine shrugged.

"He did that, really?" Yuna asked, as she cuddled next to Tidus.

"Yuna… He loves Rikku… and she loves him too." Tidus sighed.

"How do you all know, and I don't?" Yuna asked with a stomp of her foot.

"She just hasn't gotten to telling you yet. I don't even know if she knows that she does. You know how she is. Watch them though, he acts just like me, when I was courting you on your journey. You'll see, I promise." Tidus grinned, as he led her to their room for sleep.

Sho and Paine stood on the deck, alone watching the stars.

"You know Paine, I got to say that you are truly an amazing woman." Sho smiled.

"That's nice for you to say." Paine smiled, as she turned to face Sho.

"I just want to get to know you first. That is… if you're interested." Sho smiled lightly.

"I could be. Wait and see." Paine evaded lightly.

"Heh. You are worth it." Sho smiled, leaving Paine confused on the deck as he went to his own chamber.

In a matter of hours, they all would be returning to Besaid… Ready to begin the journey to save Spira… Once more.

~~ Thank you all for reading. Like I said, I'll be updating as much as I can while taking my college classes this semester. Thank you for your continued support. PM me if you want, and please Review.~~

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

E cyet... Crid ib- I said… Shut up

Fyed- Wait

Yddahdeuh ymm Al Bhed Fynneunc, fa ryja y Luta 28- Attention all Al Bhed Warriors, we have a Code 28

Desa du namayca. Nadnayd so ynso- Time to release. Retreat my army

* * *

><p>+Awoken Dreamer+<p> 


	12. The Seal Of Power

~~ I know it's been a bit longer than usual for an update, but I had to take some time to really plan out this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Regretfully, I start back up my college classes Monday, So it will be likely that I'll only be able to update once every two weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience, but my schooling has to take top priority. ~~

The sound of the waves roaring against the boat formed a rather soothing effect as Rikku and Gippal walked back to their rooms on the S.S. Likki. Gippal stole a quick glance behind him, as he quickly followed Rikku into her room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"You know Rikku, this sneaky stuff is actually kind of a turn on." Gippal mused as he sat down on Rikku's bed.

"Heh, you think so?" Rikku smirked as she walked over.

"It's kinda like it's all forbidden, you know? It's kind of dangerous." Gippal chuckled, as Rikku laid on top of Gippal.

" We seem to push our luck a lot. If Yunnie happened to walk in at this very moment… It would not be good." Rikku chuckled.

"Well, luckily we do have all our clothes on… So it would be pretty easy to cover up everything quickly. Plus… there are these things called locks on the door, Rikku." Gippal grinned mischievously.

"Oh because that wouldn't raise thoughts at all. My door locked, your room open and empty. Yeah, not totally suspicious." Rikku sarcastically smirked.

"Well, I could lock my room, climb on the outside of the ship, and then into your room, and then do the exact opposite thing to get back into my room in the morning." Gippal thought as he ran his fingers down Rikku's back.

"Don't get me wrong… I know what you want to do… and I actually want to as well. But… I don't know how quite I can be… so it would be best to wait until we were back in Besaid… I think." Rikku struggled with words as Gippal's touch distracted her.

"Are you absolutely sure…?" Gippal asked.

"Not too entirely… but I want to know one thing Gippal." Rikku mused, as she looked down at his now serious face.

"Anything. Ask away." Gippal smiled lightly.

"Do you want to have sex with me just because of how hot I have become over the years, or is this a more serious thing… and also… why do you want to?" Rikku asked as she stroked her fingers down his face.

"To be honest, no. I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you. There's a huge difference Rikku. I could have sex with just any girl that ever threw herself down at my feet…. But to make love is something more… it's meaningful and something that is supposed to be shared with that one person that you are to spend forever with," Gippal paused as he wiped away a tiny tear that fell down Rikku's eye, " And why do I want to make love to you? We both know how dangerous this new mission could be. Who knows what's going to happen? Something larger than Sin… Rikku, who knows if any of us will survive. I want to make sure that in one night, I can show you all the love I have pent up for you, and return every single ounce of it back to you." Gippal murmured.

"I love you." Rikku smiled as a tear of happiness rolled down her face.

"I now have something that I need to tell you, Rikku." Gippal sighed, as he rolled over, so that Rikku was laying next to him on her side.

"Um, okie," Rikku smiled, lost in her own world with Gippal.

"They say you don't know what you really have, until it's gone, right? Well… Rikku, I really thought I was going to loose you. For the first time, since I that night that I nearly lost this eye…. I was absolutely terrified. It wasn't just because we had gotten into an argument, but I couldn't fathom living without Cid's Little Girl in this world. I had to do whatever it took to save you… and now you are here beside me, and Rikku for as long as I live, I will never let you go again. When I left to join the Crimson Squad, all I wanted was to help keep Sin far from you, no matter the cost. That's what I thought was best, and while it's true that we can never really get those years back, we have our whole future ahead of us," Gippal paused to pull out a thin line of thread, " Do you know what this piece of thread is, Rikku?" Gippal asked, chuckling as Rikku began to examine it closely.

"It's the special thread we Al Bhed use to tie up Machina parts while we are repairing them. It's made from the most durable resources found in Spira, and never has been able to be broken or cut. Of course I know what this is, why do you ask?" Rikku laughed.

"Well you see, I believed it to be perfect for this," Gippal murmured as he tied the string onto Rikku's ring finger, " This piece of thread resembles all the love I have ever had for you, all the trust I have in you and us as a couple, and my unbreakable promise to be by your side forevermore." Gippal smiled as he slid a ring down the thread onto her finger.

"Gippal…" Rikku gasped, her eyes shooting to his.

"This is not an engagement ring, just a promise ring." Gippal explained as Rikku quickly began to examine the unique ring on her hand.

"I know that it's not the most extravagant ring, and if that is what you want, I will buy it. You know that Gill has never been a concern of mine. I just thought that you would want a unique ring… so I handcrafted the metal, and cut the stone out of the mountains in Gagazet. I hope you like it." Gippal smiled, looking anxiously at Rikku.

"Gippal, I love it. No other ring could ever do." Rikku gushed as she crashed her lips onto Gippal's.

Gippal was thrown off at first by how abrupt Rikku was, but quickly obliged to her eagerness. She pinned him down on the bed as she straddled his waist, her legs around his waist. Despite her actions, Rikku blushed feverously as she became aware of how close she was to him, as only a thin piece of fabric separated them.

"Calm down Love…" Gippal warned breathily.

"Do you know how odd this is for me? Never have I been one to throw myself at a guy like I just did to you… but I can't control myself around you. It's like, you're my personal supply of drugs. I feel so incredibly high when I'm around you… but the second that you're too far away, I start to crash and crave you." Rikku sighed.

"Well at least I'm not the only one feeling that way," Gippal chuckled," But we now have a minor issue to take care of." Gippal said as he scratched his chin.

"Yeah?" Rikku asked, looking at Gippal.

"If we're going to become serious… you're going to have to tell Yuna." Gippal sighed as Rikku's expression slightly darkened.

"I know. Paine already gave her blessing… or whatever. All of the Al Bhed would accept it… but Yunnie… She's one tough cookie. I'm not sure I could ever get her to really agree. She doesn't really know how mature I can be. I always acted really immature around her, but that's because I really just wanted to see her smile. As playful as I can be, I do have a very serious and mature nature. She just hasn't seen that yet." Rikku explained, looking over at Gippal.

Gippal however did not respond, as he had drifted off into a slumber. All those nights he spent up with Rikku had finally caught up on with him. Rikku smiled lightly, her expression ever so soft. Her fingers brushed his long bangs out of his face, and walked silently out of the room, back to the now vacant deck of the boat.

* * *

><p>Rikku sat down on the railing, her legs hanging over the side. Rikku closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly. Her fingers played absentmindedly with the promise ring located on her finger. Rikku reopened her eyes and looked up into the night's velvet sky, and looked at the countless stars shimmering like diamonds. Rikku put her hand to her head and sighed.<p>

'_So much is changing. How the heck did Yunnie handle all of this emotional stress with on our journey looking for Tidus? We had the Eternal Calm crumbling beneth our very feet, and then she was looking for her lost love. At least I have my love beside me… but it's almost like he's not, considering how I have to hide it. Now something larger than Sin is going to attack Spira… and I have to be the one to save Spira? And what about the Al Bhed… Pops can say that the talks are going well, but I can read his distressed eyes. I'm going to have to help with that… that's what my people will need.'_ Rikku thought furiously, as she exhaled a loud exasperated sigh.

At that very moment, Yuna and Paine walked back onto the deck. They both were unable to sleep, for various reasons. As they walked up, they saw Rikku sitting with her back to them.

"_Rikku…"_ A faint voice shifted through the air, and Rikku looked up in shock, nearly falling off the railing.

"Is… Is that you?" Rikku whispered.

"_Oh Rikku. How I wish I could be with you in the flesh at this very moment. You're distress is making me very concerned. I wish that there was some way that I could just hold my little Desert Princess."_ The voice echoed through Rikku's mind.

"I… I am so sorry. I never wanted this… I never wanted you to be gone. I'm so sorry for telling you I hated you…." Rikku replied.

"_Sweetheart, please don't hold this regret. You did not cause me to leave this world…" _The voice replied.

"Mother… what am I to do? It's not fair to put the fate of Spira into my hands." Rikku sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"_You will not be doing it alone. I will be at your side…. All you will have to do is call for me, and your ancestors, and we shall guide your paths." _The voice replied.

"Mom! Stop talking in riddles! Why can't you just tell me everything that I have to know!" Rikku begged back through her mind, realizing that that was the only way that she could communicate with her.

" _I do not know what exactly there is to do. If I knew, I could be the one to fix this. I have faith in you… You will find the answers." _The voice replied.

"Why were you so quite all this time? Why couldn't you talk to me all of those other times I prayed, asking to just be able to talk to you one more time?" Rikku asked, as this question had been on her mind.

"_I had no way to. You see, the depth of your emotional distress broke through some barrier… and I was able to communicate." _

"You're contacting me from the Farplane, aren't you?" Rikku visibly shivered. Yuna took a step closer, but Paine grabbed Yuna's hand lightly, shaking her head in a silent warning.

"_Indeed."_ The voice replied.

"How will you come to my aid, if I need you?" Rikku asked.

"_This too is a mystery. I wish I had an answer. We think that it has to do with your emotions. Like you were able to break through the barrier to the Farplane by using your emotions, the Ancestors and myself believe that we will be able to aid you if you're in complete emotional distress on a battle. You will have to unlock this somehow."_ The voice responded thoughtfully.

"I think I figured some stuff out….I'll come and visit once we get settled in Besaid." Rikku thought, sensing Yuna and Paine behind her.

"_It would be about time,"_ Her Mother lightly joked_, " Oh, and one more thing Sweetheart." _

"Yeah?" Rikku thought, as she turned around and smiled lightly and a concerned Yuna and Paine.

"_Don't let him go. Listen to your heart Rikku."_ Her mother said as she bid her farewell, as a warm gush of wind suddenly surrounded Rikku and settled over her wrist, as she smiled and closed her eyes, her arms outstretched.

* * *

><p>"Rikku?" Yuna asked, feeling the breeze.<p>

"That would be my Mother… she contacted me again." Rikku responded.

"How on Earth can she be doing that?" Paine asked with raised eyebrows.

"My guess is, even though we defeated Vegnagun… the Farplane is still in disarray." Rikku responded, while subconsciously moving a braid out of her face.

"Rikku, what's on your finger?" Yuna asked with wide eyes.

Rikku froze, her eyes widening. Rikku opened her mouth, but was unable to produce any words. Her face began to pale, as her heart raced. Rikku mentally slapped herself for not taking the ring off.

"Yunnie…. It's really not what it looks like. It's not an engagement ring." Rikku finally was able to get out after a few moments.

"Then what exactly is it?" Yuna pressed, hurt reflecting off her eyes.

"First of all, I want to apologize for not telling you first. I was planning on telling you once we returned to Besaid. Yunnie… I love Gippal, and he loves me. I know you don't really know him, but I'm asking you as your Cousin and your Best Friend, please do not just write him off as not good enough for him… please just give him a chance! Like I did when I told you to go for Tidus on your Pilgrimage. I had my concerns over that, but I wanted your happiness to come first. Now all I'm asking is you give me the same in return." Rikku replied as she ran over, and embraced Yuna in a hug like she had done right before they had reached Zanarkand.

"I just worry about you." Yuna sighed, as she looked into Rikku's eyes.

"This journey… will be my story. There will be plenty of things that you will learn about me… not that I was hiding them… but you know how Al Bhed's are… We don't speak of memories… or of the past very often. That's how I was raised." Rikku sighed as she hugged Yuna closer.

"This is going to be hard for you… isn't it? To track down all your old demons and fight them…?" Yuna asked, as she held her only real family.

"I am going to need your support immensely. Not just yours… but Paine, you too. Along with Tidus, Sho, and Gippal. I'm not even going to try to do this one on my own." Rikku sighed, as Paine came up, and placed her gloved hand onto Rikku's shoulder.

"You have us, nothing will change. Besaid was getting boring anyways." Paine lightly laughed.

"I love you both so much." Rikku smiled, stepping out of Yuna's embrace.

"You're my only real family Rikku. I could never leave you. We're connected forever." Yuna smiled, as Rikku stretched.

"So, how's that dressphere thing for the guys coming along?" Yuna asked.

"It's almost done! Shinra is fixing a couple bugs right now, and will drop it off in Besaid tomorrow." Rikku grinned.

"So, tomorrow is the day that we begin our training, are you ready?" Paine asked, a glimpse of concern showing in her eyes.

"As ready as I will ever be." Rikku cringed, thinking of how badly it hurt when all she had done was punched Yuji. Training was going to kill her.

"Just don't over do it." Paine ordered.

"I won't Dr. P!" Rikku smiled as she walked back into the cabin.

Rikku stopped in the restroom to wash up her face, and stopped as she saw a faint but visible new marking located on her wrist where her scar had been on her wrist. She examined in closer, to see that the scar had been replaced with this symbol. Her fingers lingered on the design that looked like the swirling of her pupils. She could feel a faint warmth penetrating through, and quickly moved her fingers away. Whatever this new symbol was, Rikku was sure that it had to do with Her mother and the problem with the Farplane, and Rikku was going to get to the bottom of it, no matter the cost.

~~ R&&R Please!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	13. Attention Readers

Attention Readers!  
>I do believe that I am going to start writing this story again. I've received numerous PMs asking me to do so, and I will. What I need to know, is… Who all is still interested? It's been quite a few months since I've even been on this site. And those PMs were sent quite a long time ago. Review or PM me, and if I reach a certain quota, I will continue with my story.<p>

~Awoken Dreamer~


End file.
